


Of Swords and Beautiful Women

by blueclyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Parallel Universes, Soulmates, Time Travel, i guess?, post s3 I guess, this is crazy but I'm still doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: “You don’t like secrets.”“No, I don’t.”“Good, what’s your real name?”Kara knew it was inevitable, this is not the glamorous moment she had planned to reveal her secrets to Lena, but the longer she waits, the deeper their conflict grows.“My real name…” She sighs heavily, Alex shots her a surprised look. Ever since Reign, Kara has been talking about telling Lena the painful truth, in case something did happen. J’onn and her tried, but nothing can change a set kryptoniain’s mind.“My name is Kara Zor-El. Daughter of Alura In-Ze and Zor-El, I am the last daughter of Krypton, and by day I go by the name of Kara Danvers.” The Super says slowly, word by word rolling off her tongue and she watches the realisation slowly blooms on her best friend’s face.Kara and Lena stopped talking after they’ve stopped Reign, Kara busies herself with superhero duties whereas Lena locks herself in her CEO office. One day she received a package from one of her investors, and accidents happened. When she woke up again she finds herself in the middle of no where but greens and a group of knights circling her, leading by a particularly familiar looking blonde.





	1. Pilot - Time Travel isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> IM CRAZY BUT still doing it lol  
> Hope you guys will like this story as much as when I started it..

“You don’t like secrets.”

“No, I don’t.”

 _“_ Good _, what’s your real name?”_

Kara freezes, she didn’t think about Lena asking her this directly, but she knew it was inevitable. This is not the glamorous moment she had planned to reveal her secrets to Lena, hoping to be forgiven. but the longer she waits, the deeper their conflict grows. Right now, she’s more focused on saving Sam, defeating Reign while not losing anyone she cared about.

“My real name…” She sighs heavily, Alex shots her a surprised look. Ever since Reign, Kara has been talking about telling Lena the painful truth, in case something did happen. J’onn and her tried, but nothing can change a set kryptoniain’s mind.

“My name is Kara Zor-El. Daughter of Alura In-Ze and Zor-El, I am the last daughter of Krypton, and by day I go by the name of Kara Danvers.” The Super says slowly, word by word rolling off her tongue and she watches the realisation slowly blooms on her best friend’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

No one in National City has ever thought that a Super and a Luthor would team up, let alone save the world together, but the cost behind world peace is grave, to some people.

To the citizens of National City, their cheery resident hero has lost her smile, she goes out, do the mission, and flies away into the cold, lonely sky.

To DEO, a laughter and giggle that echos the grey office walls no longer sings. They are cold and serious, without any touch of warmness.

To the Superfriends, they almost lost two members. Lena withdrew herself as quickly as she could once Reign was defeated, and no one has communicated with her ever since, she locks herself away in her big, empty office, away from people, away from her friends. She removed all passes for every superfriends and let James retake the position as CatCo’s CEO once more.

As for Kara, she looks lost, it was like when Mon-El left, only it’s worse. She busies herself with superhero duties and works harder than ever at CatCo, there was no more personal life between. No more game nights, no more hanging out at alien bar, no more karaoke. She distance herself from people, as if she’s trying to hide the heartbreak that she worn on her face everyday since she told Lena the truth.

 

“I still don’t think it was a good idea.” James says.

One night, after work, everyone gathered at the alien bar for a drink, except for Kara, claiming that she has articles to finish and excused herself.

“She could be building a kryptonite weapon as we speak.”

“ _Seriously_?” Alex growls, “Really James? You’re talking about the same woman you told us that you wanted to _date_ , not four weeks ago?”

“That was for fun! She looks pretty hot and I thought—”

“Let me cut you off right there before my wife decides to pull her gun out on you, Olsen.” Maggie says,

 _“Lena is good.”_ Alex bites out every word heavily, “I don’t care how many times I will argue this with you, but I will. She is good.” She says, “I admit at first I was skeptical about her, I mean who wouldn’t! But Kara was right. She’s kind and gentle, she wants nothing more but to do good, James. Kara’s secret is safe with her. And if you speak about her one more time like that I swear—”

“I’m worried about the both of them.” Maggie sighs, “Little Danvers hasn’t done anything other than working, and from what I heard from Jess, nor did Luthor.”

“Wait, _Jess_?”

“Yeah her and I started a pool about who’s gonna ask who out first, but apparently that’s not gonna happen.” The little detective shrugs, sadly.

“Guys this is so different without Kara.” Winn whimpers as he dropped his head down to the table.

“I have tried talking to her.” J’onn says as he sips on his alien beer, “But she blocks me out, every time.”

“There’s no use,” Alex sighs again as she chucks down a shot of tequila, “We all tried, the only thing we can do now is hope that she will finally let it go, and we be there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on.” Snatching another shot cup, she continues, “She’s in denial right now, ain’t no nothing we can do.”

 

* * *

 

Up in the cold night sky, Kara, clad in her super suit, floats high above National City. Everything is as small as ants from up here, humans are so tiny she can’t even see them, but she could hear everything clearly. She hears the cheering from parties, slow musics from people’s houses, the cars, and she also hears her friends.

 _‘I still don’t think it was a good idea.’_ Kara clutches her fists and lets out a frustrated growl, she doesn’t even know why she kept James around, Kal-El sent him in the first place, he tried to date her, they didn’t work out, and when all the Guardian thing breaks out, out of worry she confronted him and he dared to accuse Kara for having god complex. She breathes in deeply, letting the cold air fill her lungs. Her focus shifts away from the alien bar to the upper business district, to L Corp. She flies by every now and then, just to make sure Lena hasn’t forgot that she too, is human. They may have stopped texting, but she knew Jess, she knew Frank, her driver, she even knew David, her doorman. Loyal to Lena, in the beginning Jess resented her, but after a while she seems to have realised that Kara meant no harm, so when she begged Jess to make sure that Lena takes care of herself, she agreed.

She flies to L Corp, a route she has never been more familiar with. Hovering not far away, she looks into the french window facing Lena’s back. Kara remembers how worried she is, as both Kara and Supergirl, that Lena sitting there as a live target with a window that huge, but the Luthor heiress insisted that the glass is military grade bullet proof and she prefers to have natural sunlight.

 

It’s 11pm, but Lena is still huddled up by her desk, heels abandoned and a cup of scotch in hand, she reads through the latest email from investors in different time zones. She sighs softly as she downs the last sip of the amber beverage. L Corp has been doing better than ever, the sales going through the roof, the latest Forbes shows that she is the second richest person in this world, right behind Bruce Wayne himself. Times has nominated her as the person of the year, the contracts that L Corp receives from all over the world has made her company well known in every area of science.

Yet she feels empty.

Refilling her cup she stands up from her chair and stretches. It’s Friday, she should go home and at least shower and change into a more comfortable clothes, or else should Jess find her like this on Monday will that woman unleash hell on her despite being her assistant. She rolls her neck to relief her tensed muscle, sighing, she turns to the window, a streak of red flows in the night from some distance. Lena is no fool, she knows it’s Kara, she knows that she flies by her office from time to time and she knows that she does that sometimes — Watching her from afar.

Lena misses her best friend, her life has been empty and cold without Kara Danvers’ bubbly persona and her warmth. She misses having lunch with her in this office, once in a while letting the blonde spoil her with Big Belly Burger and doughnuts. Her heart clenches at the memory, back when everything was innocent— No. Nothing was ever innocent, she knew Kara was different the second she lay her eyes on her in this very office. She’s too kind and too selfless to be human, turns out, she was right. Her only two close friends, the only two blonde who dares to touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole is the same person. Lena scoffs lightly at her once innocence, how can she be so naive, thinking that she’s actually this lucky to meet someone this kind, this smart and she opens herself up, telling her everything while Kara has been lying this whole time… Kara Danvers… No, _Kara Zor-El_ … Kara Danvers was never real.

With the scotch full she walks out onto the balcony, where she looks up and knows that the blonde is looking right at her. She may not be able to see Kara clearly, but the Super can. They stay silent like this, Lena sipping her scotch and Kara lands down on the nearest skyscraper, silently spending time together in a way, until Lena decides to walk away or Kara is called away for duty. It’s moments like this makes both woman secretly hope that there are some how some way to salvage all this, to pick up to broken pieces and somehow mend it together. But in their heart, they knew.

 

Nothing will ever be the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wakes up with a high pitched buzzing in her ear and dizziness that makes her world swirl. Groaning she climbs out of bed and wraps her robe around her. It’s a Saturday and she doesn’t want to do anything else but work, yet Jess, deliberately doesn’t forward the work email to her during weekends. She fixes herself a small ball of oats and two cups of coffee.

Around ten in the morning, her doorman called.

“Yes, David?”

“Miss. Luthor, there is a package here for you.”

“Who sent it?”

“It’s from Leong’s Enterprise, miss.” David replies, “Shall I send it through security or return it?”

Leong’s Enterprise, Lena recalls the name from one of the biggest investors she talked to two weeks back in Asia.

“Have them run security on the package, please.”

“Yes, Miss. Luthor.”

After thirty minutes, David calls her again.

“Miss, it seems to be a device with a letter in the package. The device isn’t a bomb, the security checked.”

“Send the device to my lab and give me the letter,”

“Yes miss.”

David soon delivered the letter to Lena’s penthouse, she sits down on her leather sofa and opens the letter:

 

_Miss. Luthor,_

 

_This is the CEO of Leong’s Enterprise, Erica Leong._

_It’s been a great pleasure meeting you, you truly exceed people’s expectations in everyway._

_In the box is a prototype my R &D team has been working on for the past five years, the device is far from perfect, sadly my team lacks the ambition and brains to make further progress._

_I’d like to invite you and your R &D team to join us in the development of the device. The income will be decided 40:60. If it were to success, surely our company’s stock will worth millions._

 

_I await your response._

_Erica Leong._

 

Lena jumps up from her sofa in excitement and curiosity, she hasn’t had any interesting project in ages. And the Leong’s Enterprise is known for high tech, high quality products. Quickly she gets dressed and called Frank. In fifteen minutes she was strolling into the lobby of L Corp.

“Miss Luthor! It’s a Saturday! What are you doing here?” One of the guards asks in surprise that his boss showed up.

“Hello, Michael, I believe a package was delivered here?” Lena asks,

“Indeed, ma’am, I had someone sent it up your personal lab already.”

“Good.” Lena smiles lightly, “Thank you.”

 

When she steps into her lab, she almost didn’t want to go on. In the corner sits a unfinished supersuit, next to it were a lead box of kryptonite. She sighs,

“Arm, put the supersuit and the everything with the anti-kryptonite project away.” She commands her AI assistant. The sight of the suit reminds her of everything, she created it after Kara told her how it felt like, to be hit by Kryptonite. She cried many times, working on the suit. Missing her friend, blaming her friend, blaming herself… She shakes her head and walks up to the now cleaned table with the parcel in the middle. _Time to do some experiment._

 

\--

 

When she looks up again the clock has pointed to 4:28, but she doubt it’s PM. Lena huffs, sitting down in the nearest chair.

The device is a creation ahead of their time, the concept is to create a portal by folding time and spaces like sheets, allowing people to travel through it to another dimension, or another time.

“Holy shit.” She sits back and sighs in awe. She turns to her nearerst tablet and projects the calculator into the air.

“So if we are to apply Berkovits SuperString Field theory under the condition of invariant under gauge transformation—”

She murmurs to herself as she falls into her own world of creation once more.

By Sunday afternoon, Lena alone is near the breakthrough. She has opened up the device and begun changing parts and rearrange cords as well as rewriting the programme.

“Just take this bit out—” She uses a tweezer and reaches in, but as she turns the component, a bright light sparks from the machine and blinded Lena. A portal forms in front of her.

“Fuck!” Was the last thing she remembers yelling before she feels an unstoppable force sucking her into a portal.

 

* * *

 

When she woke, her vision is blurry, she slowly props herself up on her elbows. Looking around there’s nothing but greens and there are birds chirping. Groaning, she blinks away the blurriness rapidly and looks around.

“What the hell…” She groans. From afar, sound of men shouting caught her attention.

“Lady Morgana!”

 _Morgana?_ Lena snorts, _I probably got sucked in and transported to some movie set._

“Lady Morgana!” The voice yells again, and this time, Lena could tell it’s _voices_. She hears the sound of horses galloping, so she slowly stands up. _Great, I just need to borrow someone’s phone and get out of here— I need to tell Erica the machine is going to work._

Suddenly she finds herself surrounded by knights, literal knights. Men in armour and a long shiny red cape that reminds her of a certain blonde, riding on armoured horses.

“Who are you!” One of the man yells,

“Listen, this is a misunderstanding…”

“Stand down, men.” Suddenly a voice comes from behind her. A rider, dressed differently from the knights approaches them. His helmet completely muffed his voice.

“Your majesty, we found her in the woods.” One of the knights says, “She looks like Lady Morgana but she’s…”

“Odd, I can see that.” The voice hums, he waves his hand and the spears that was surrounding Lena lifted.

“Miss, who are you?” The voice asks, “Why have you come here? Did someone do this to you?”

“Look, I don’t know who Morgana is, but this is a misunderstanding, I’m here because an experiment gone wrong. All I need is to borrow one of your phone and I will send someone to pick me up.”

“A what?” One of the men says,

“Maybe she’s a fae, look at her bizarre clothings.” Another whispers,

The rider stays silent, “Ser Leon, kindly take this woman back to the castle, the rest of you, continue to search for Lady Morgana!” He orders,

“Yes, your majesty.” One of the knight obeys as the rest turns away from Lena and rides away. The man, Leon, jumps off his horse and walks towards Lena.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” Lena warns, “Is this some kind of joke?! Where am I!”

“Milady, you’re in the great kingdom of Camelot, fret not. We will not harm you.” Leon says softly,

“Camelot?!”

“Maybe let me handle this, Ser Leon.” The rider says, dismounting his horse. “Miss, we’re just going to ask you some questions, don’t be scared.” He reaches out his hand but Lena flinches away.

“I warned you don’t touch me.”

The rider sighs, “Perhaps you will feel safer if you see my face?” He says as he unlocks the helmet. Lena’s eyes goes round as the rider removes the helmet and golden locks flows freely down the rider’s shoulder.

“My name is Kara Pendragon, and I am the princess of Camelot. Come with me and you have my word, no one will harm you.”


	2. Camelot, Albion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reluctantly follows ‘Princess Kara’ back to ‘Camelot’ and realises that she actually jumped through time and space.

Lena reluctantly follows the two rider, she rides with the woman who called herself ’Kara Pendragon’, as they ride out the forest a vast castle comes into Lena’s sight. She gasps in awe, there is no way, _no way_ , that it's built by any movie crew or anything.

The blonde in front of her chuckles, “Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?” She says with a hint of proud in the voice. “Welcome to Camelot.”

The heavy gate pulls up as the riders approach, the woman gave Lena her red long cape, and she clutches it over her head nervously as the horses slowly trot pass the guards. They walk pass the muddy market and small peasant houses, as they travel the houses gets bigger and eventually they stop at a square in front of a set of long stairs that leads to double gate. Some men and women that dresses less fancy comes out from a side gate and a group of six knights standing three by three, forming a pathway of sorts for the princess and the knight. The blonde dismounts her horse and reaches her hand out to Lena, the Luthor takes it but still nearly falls off the giant had the princess not catch her.

Once on the ground the princess whispers to her, “Don't let others see you face, keep your head low.” Lena nods slightly, so with the princess in front and the knight on her back, they walk

“Welcome back, m’lady.” One of the maidens says, “Was the search successful?”

“The rest of my men are still searching for Lady Morgana.” She answers, taking the helmet to one of the knights. “I had personal emergencies. If by sun down they haven't found her I will ride out again.” The knights nods, ”Before that don't tell my father nor my brother anything, they've had enough on their hands with dispelling the druids and the up coming feast across the kingdoms.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Lena notices no one talks about her as they walk into the great halls. She glances out from the corner of her eyes, the blonde walking ahead of her issues a confident aura, very much like Supergirl, but she’s got a touch more royalty in her. She follows her as they travel in the huge castle, a turn here, some stairs there, finally they arrive in a room and Kara turns around, shutting the door after Lena. The raventte turns around and found they are the only two people in the room.

“Okay Morgana you can stop pretending now.” The blonde says, sitting down on a chair near the sun as she unties her sword and her belt.

“I’m _not_ Morgana,” Lena growls in annoyance, “ _You_ need to stop, _Kara_.” Yanking the cape off she looks at the blonde in anger. The woman arches an eyebrow as she studies Lena, all her movement stops in midair.

“Huh,” She whispers, dropping her sabaton to the ground, “You’re not Morgana.” She says as if slowly stating a fact to herself instead of the other woman.

“What is this? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No, no no M’lady I assure you it’s not!” She jumps to her feet, armour half undid and hanging.

“Kara.”

“Yes?”

“… Kara Danvers!”

“Who’s Kara Danvers?”

“Oh for fuc—” Lena throws the cape to the ground as hard as she can, hoping to let out some frustration but the soft and gentle thud only made her even angrier, “Your goddamn name is Kara Danvers or Zor-El or what ever the fuck you called yourself, now stop all of this nonsense I have to finish working!”

“M’lady I assure you this is not nonsense,” The blonde says slowly, her eyes are nothing but kind, “My name is Kara Pendragon, I am the second child of King Uther Pendragon, sister of Camelot’s crowned prince, Arthur Pendragon. You are in Camelot, Albion. Now, I don’t know what spell has brought you here, but you cannot let anyone know that you have magic, it will cost your head here in Camelot if my father catch wind of this.”

“Wha—” Suddenly a part in Lena’s heart starts to believe the woman, “What- What year is this?”

“It’s the year 483, m’lady.” Kara says softly. Lena feel light on her feet as she walks over to lean against the nearest wall,

“I really traveled through time.” She whispers to herself in awe. Dizziness suddenly takes over her as she feels her body falls against the cold hard rock floor with a thud.

 

* * *

 

When Lena wakes up again, she sees a man by her side. Slowly blinking her vision clear she sees the man, mid-length hair that has a mix of grey and very light blonde, dressed in a dark navy blue robe with a piece of some patterens in the centre of the shirt, the face that has witnessed the cruelty of time and those deep brown eyes looking down at her as if he can tell all her secrets.

“What happened…” She groans,

“You passed out, m’lady.” The old man says slowly, “I am Gaius, court physician. Don’t worry, the princess has told me what happened.” He reaches out to help Lena sit up and passes her a cup of water, “You’re safe here child.” He says with a hand on Lena’s back, supporting the woman. Looking around, she realises that she is still in the same room, but the sky has darkened outside. Lena looks towards the old man with locked brows.

“The Princess has led another search team to look for the Lady Morgana, meanwhile she has asked me to stay until she returns.” Gaius explains, “Tell me, what is your name?”

“Lena… My name is Lena Luthor.”

“Alright, Lady Lena.” Gaius nods, “Can you tell me how you have came to our world?”

“Ou- No I’m human.” Lena explains in a panic, “I am human! I am from the future—”

“The future?” The old man’s eyes shine of suspicion,

“Yes, I am a scientist, an inventor!” The heiress’s head spins as she tries to find suitable words that are understable to them, “I was trying to create something and it went wrong, I ended up being here.”

“Experiments on… spells?”

“No, science, like potion, like medicine, in the future a lot has changed. Let's just say I was working on a device that can fold through time and matter.”

“Is that even possible without magic?”

“There are no magic left in the world, not that I know of. There are aliens, though. Creatures from another planet, from the stars above.”

“Fascinating…” Gaius murmurs, “Let's just say I believe what you said, why do you look exactly like our Lady Morgana?”

“I have no idea! I don't even know if this is real!”

“If this is real?”

“King Arthur,” Lena sighs, wondering if saying this will cause butterfly effect to the future. “His ruling is a myth, no historians could confirm the authenticity of this legend. And now I'm here, in the castle of Camelot, in the room of a princess that has never been on any documents. Let's just say you don't believe in the future as much as I don't believe in being here, yet here we are.” She huffs in frustration, rubbing her temple in circles as she feel her head pounding against her skull.

“Are you alright, m’lady?” Suddenly another voice appears, both looking up and see an exhausted princess walking into the room with concern on her face.

“Yes, just the side effect of time travel and alcohol are getting me.” Lena sighs,

“Your majesty.” Gaius stands up and bows, raising her hand Kara dismisses him.

“Sit. No need for that whilst there's just us.” She says, setting her helmet down, she drags a chair and sits alongside Gaius. “How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy,” Lena sighs, the irrational part of her irritated by the princess in front of her that reminds her of everything Kara, putting everyone ahead of herself. She should hate her, yet everything is so heavy she wants to cry.

“Can you give her some potion of headache?” Kara asks, the physician nods,

“I'll be back shortly.” Then he takes his leave out of the room.

“Where am I?” Lena asks,

“Um… Camelot?” The blonde answers with a confused look,

“No I mean, whose room, no one is supposed to know I'm here, so whose room am I in?”

“Mine?”

Lena blinks, did the princess just let a stranger sleep in her bed while she's away?! Not finding the word, Lena tries to get off the bed.

“Hey, you can stay!” Kara quickly says,

“It's your room! And you look exhausted! God why are every one of you like this!” Lena growls, insisting on getting off the bed.

“Every one of me?”

“That's none of your business.” The ravenette cuts the princess’s curiosity off coldly, but the reaction immediately makes her regret it. “Sorry,” The look on the princess’s face reminds her of Kara. Well her name is Kara, maybe she's the earth version of her Kara’s past incarnation. “It's just.. you remind me a lot of a person I had a really bad fight with.”

“Is she your enemy?”

“No,” Lena sighs, “Sometimes I wish she is, so things could be easier, but no. I tried to hate her, but at the end of the day I still care about her.“

“And that hurts.” Lena nods, “I understand, I'm sorry that I remind you of such pained memory.”

“Most of them were beautiful.” She smiles sadly at the princess. A quick knocking distracted the two, Kara goes to answer the door and Gaius comes back in, with a small bottle of reddish potion in his hand. Lena scrunches her nose at the colour, what kind of things does he put in there to make that colour?

“Here, this should ease your headaches.”

“Thank you.”

 _Medieval medicine here we go._ Thought Lena as she emptied the entire bottle.

“Can you ask Gwen to come here first thing tomorrow?” The princess says to Gaius,

“What for, your majesty?”

“We don't know what force brought her here, we don't know how to help her get back, and if the same force took Morgana, we don't know how long it's gonna take for people over there to figure out how to bring her back.” the princess sighs, “Whatever happened, because you look too much like our Morgana, we can't just let you walk around freely, until we somehow figure out a way to bring you back, you'll have to pretend as the King’s ward, Morgana Le Fey.”

“How can we be sure the same force took her?”

Kara shots Gaius an unamused look, “What else could it be? We had the best hounds locked on her scent and when that disappeared she was found.”

“You said this happened when you were trying to create something.” Gaius looks towards Lena,

“Yes, it shouldn't take long for my assistant to realise I'm gone, in my world it should be Monday morning soon, but the technology itself is undeveloped. This happened unplanned, I don't know if the others can fix it.” The suddenly realisation that she might not be able to go back frightens her, no, no, there's always a solution. The DEO can help, right? Kara will help… Right?

“Lena?”

She must've spaced out, because she looks up and Kara looks at her with utmost sincerity and care. “Don't be scared, you're safe with me.”

“I'm not scared, I'm just…” She sighs, unable to find words to describe the conflict in her.

“It's okay.” Kara assures her, “Get some rest. Gaius, a word?” She stands up and the two step out of the room.

 

Outside Kara’s chamber, the princess crosses her arm and props her face against her palm,

“We need to find a sorcerer.” She says, Gaius’s eyes go round as he looks around in panic making sure no one is around.

“Have you lost your mind your majesty?!” He whispers, “You wish to seek a sorcerer? Here in Camelot? The king will have your head even if you're the princess!”

“Well the longer we wait the more risks there will be for people to realise that Lena isn't Morgana!” Kara hisses, “We can hide her for one day, two day, but eventually we'd have to let her out, and if someone realise she's not Morgana?”

“May I remind you you're the princess?”

“And a mere human just as she is. I will not let her to be burn at the prye because my father’s law against magic, we must figure out a way to send her home and bring Morgana back, I need the help of a sorcerer.” Seeing how the man is still hesitant, Kara pushes, “Gaius, I know you're worried, but I'm a knight, and as a knight, I protect people, like my father did, like my brother is.”

The physician sighs heavily, “I know a man who can help.”

“Great, you're the best!” Kara grins, “I only intend on letting Gwen and Arthur know about this.”

“Count Merlin in, he's almost anywhere Arthur is.” Gaius mutters, Merlin is supposed to be the greatest sorcerer will ever live anyways, not that Kara needs to know.

“Fine. But four people and that's it.” Kara says, “No one knows about this, before we figure out how to get Morgana back, we are to teach Lena how to act like Morgana.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Gaius nods.

\-------

Lena is in the middle of exploring her chamber when Kara comes back in.

“What's wrong?”

“I was just— Where's the bathroom?”

“Ah—”

 

* * *

 

When Gwen was called to the princess’s chamber she was scared. Princess Kara and Lady Morgana are incredibly close. Despite the princess is known for kind and generous Gwen is still worried that she's gonna punish her for not keeping a closer eye on her ladyship. But when she enters the princess’s room and sees a woman who looks exactly like Morgana asleep in bed.

“M’lady!” She gasps,

“Shshsh!” Kara suddenly appears, dressed exactly like she was yesterday, shushing the maid. “Don't wake her up! She's exhausted!”

“You found her?”

“No, kind of, this is a long story, and I need to wait till Merlin is here. Before that, can I ask you to try to sneak some of Morgana’s clothes here?”

“Wha-”

“Please?” The princess pouts, “I promise I will explain everything, but can you do that for me first?”

“Very well.” Gwen straightens her face and swallows her urge to question the princess, to do so is out of her place anyways. She tries to remain her calm posture as she walks out of her chamber and to Morgana’s, which luckily is on the same wing as the princess’s. Once inside lady Morgana’s chamber, Gwen pulls out her usual basket for dirty clothes and empties it. She picks out some of the less formal dresses and some decorative jewelleries as well. After checking everything again she picks up the basket and returns to the princess, on her way back, she runs into Merlin.

“Gwen!” The man says, with the smile that he always wear, a dash of pink across his face.

“Merlin!” She smiles, “Busy morning?”

“Arthur was being a royal prat again.” He mumbles, fixing his neckerchief, “So… Do you have any idea why the princess summoned us?”

“No, but I saw someone who's very much like Lady Morgana in her chamber earlier, and she asked me to fetch her some of her clothes.” She gestures to the basket in her hands.

“Huh.” The man says with raised eyebrows. The wooden door in front of them is suddenly yanked open and the princess pokes her head out,

“I heard you two, just get inside, quickly now.” She orders. They follow the princess and walk into the chamber, Merlin finds Gaius sitting by the bed with a woman in odd clothes who looks exactly like Morgana sitting up in bed, looking nervously, and somewhat scared, at them.

“Morgana?” He says in awe, “What—”

“She's not Morgana.” Kara interrupts, “I know she looks an awful lot like her but she's not.”

“What do you mean she's not?” He asks, watching the princess ignores his questions and turns to Gwen,

“Did you get the clothes?”

“Yes, m’lady.” The dark haired woman presents Kara the basket of clothes she took,

“Great.” Taking over the basket and sets it aside, the princess once again walks back to facing both confused faces.

“Take a seat.” She gestures to the chairs around in her room, “It's fine, I'm not going to kill you.”

The two look at each other and back,

“Thank you…” Carefully they take their seats.

“As you know Lady Morgana suddenly disappeared from the palace couple days ago, I lead one of the three search parties that was sent out to find her. I had the best hounds and knights with me, but when we lost track of her in the woods, I found this woman.” She gestures to the ravenette sitting in bed. “Her name is Lena Luthor, and she was brought her by a force we cannot explain, so was Morgana.”

“What do you mean?”

“My theory is, whatever force brought her here—” Kara points at Lena, “Must've took Morgana. The hounds lost track of her smell in the middle of no where, like it was cut off. And then, we found her, not ten steps away from where we lost track.”

“But what do you mean?” Gwen speaks up, “The force.”

Kara bites her lips, hesitated before speaking in a volume so light Merlin almost missed it. “She's from the future.”

“What?!” They both shout at the same time and Gwen notices how the woman flinches.

“Shh!” Kara puts her finger against her lips and hisses, “Keep it down! She told us she's from the future.” All three pairs of eyes looks towards Lena and she feels like running.

“How is that even possible?” Gwen says, “Magic?”

“There are no magic users in the future,” Gaius says, “According to Miss. Luthor.” Suddenly a broken look sweeps across Merlin as he searches Lena’s eyes for answers. She nods slowly, composing her words.

“There are no magic users in the world I live in, at least no human claims to be publicly. But we have other creatures, and there are also aliens in my world.”

“Aliens?”

“They are from the stars. Another world.”

“Do you mean fae?”

“I'm not sure what fae is, I'm afraid.”

“Sounds like it.” Merlin sighs, “So there are _no_ magic users in the future?”

Lena shakes her head, “I'm sorry.”

“Anyways, I call the both of you here for a reason.” Kara says, pulling Merlin out of his sorrow that Uther has _succeeded_ in wiping out warlocks. “Gaius told me he knows someone that can help, a warlock that lives a retired life as a hermit just outside of Camelot.” At this the young warlock glances towards his mentor whilst the old man looks away pretending to not noticing the panic in Merlin. “I intend to let my brother in on this.” She adds, and Merlin’s eyes go round.

“Arthur?!” He couldn't help but yelps,

“Yes, my brother, the prince. What's wrong with it?” Kara frowns,

“If his thinks that this woman used magic to get here, he tell the king and the king will send her to the prye!” Merlin exclaims,

“No he won't,” Kara says almost certainly, “He's my brother and he will believe me. We are the knights of Camelot, him and I may have different opinions on magic users, but I know his heart, he will believe me.”

“Very well, it is decided.” Gwen nods, “When shall we inform Arthur about this?”

“I was thinking keep things within us for a while, then we tell him. He’s too exhausted from sweeping the Druids camps.” Kara says, “Gwen, can you kindly teach Lena how to um— ‘Act’ like Morgana?”

“Why me, your majesty? I am not a nobility?”

“But you were closest to Morgana, you tend to her routines, and aside from me, you are her best friend. Please.” Kara pleaded, “I certainly don’t know how to act lady like!”

“As you wish, your majesty.” Gwen nods,

“It’s just Kara when there’s no one around, I hate those names, they are so heavy.” Kara mutters, “Well come, time to properly introduce you three.”

The princess leads the two to Lena, all three as equally frightened and nervous.

“Lena Luthor, this is Merlin, he is my brother’s servant, always cleaning up after him. And this is Gwen, she was Morgana’s servant, but also her best friend. They both were in a way close to Morgana, and they are here to help.” Kara says to Lena gently, “Don’t be scared, we will all help.”

“Well when she meets Arthur try not to slap him in the face.” Merlin says, “He is a total arse.”

“Merlin.” Kara says in a stern tone,

“I’m sorry, your highness.”

“He is my brother, only I can call him an arse.” She says in a softer tone and giggles, “But he’s right, Arthur is a royal prat. Try not to kill him if you get a chance to spar with him, Morgana used to do it all the time with us.”

“I’ll try.” Lena jokes, she finally feels calmer, but the unsettling unease about this place still continues in her head.


	3. Arthur Pendragon, A Royal Pain In Your Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena preparing to fit into the life of Morgana Le Fey with the group's aid, and things... can easily gets a little off track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I will try to update this weekly as well as [Crescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032856/chapters/45204097)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and Happy Pride!!

Merlin and Gaius managed to sneak a bed roll and some extra items for Lena to temporarily stay in the princess’s chamber. The blonde woman has insisted that she sleep in the bed while herself takes the bed roll.

In the following days, Kara teaches her about the manners and rules of the royal court, Merlin tells her the history and how Morgana is like interacting Arthur, how she is with the people, and Gwen shows her the way to live like a lady in the medieval times.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“Morgana is father’s favourite.” Kara says, “But… I can’t say he really knows her, so just put on a beautiful smile and a soft attitude like how she treats all the other lords with some more respect and less witty I believe you will be just fine.”

“That is very vague towards how I should react to the one man that can have me burned alive.” Lena argues, an eyebrow raising in challenge,

“Well I can’t exactly tell you what to do now can I?” The princess snorts, “If I do that I fear you will keep too many things in mind, and a full cup is the easiest to spill.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Everyone comes by with different scrolls and books, and Lena quickly picked up almost everything she needs to know. When Kara looks at her with an impressed look, Lena only smirked.

“I’m a certified genius, give me some credit.”

 

 

* * *

 

It’s been some weeks since Lena arrived at Camelot, most of the times she stays in Kara’s room, not that she wants to but before she can be reintroduced to the world as Morgana Le Fey, she must stay hidden. The peace sight down in the kingdom from Kara’s window does not match the storm inside her. What if no one had found her? Or what if Kara refused to help her because of what happened between them? The DEO and Supergirl has every reason to not look for her, and truth be told, Lena is terrified. She doesn’t want to live here, posing as another person for the rest of her life.

She looks into the glossy mirror, dressed in Morgana’s clothes, had her hair made like Morgana, she is almost looking at a different person in the mirror, but the same. She ponders on her own reflection, sighing, then she walks away.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“Kara? Kara!!” Arthur straight up marches into Kara’s room, and shocked to see Lena, who’s sitting by the table and reading a book. “ _Morgana_?!”

“A-Arthur.” Lena panics but she held it in just by the margin, she sits up straight and turns slightly to the man who apparently froze at the door.

“You—”

“ **ARTHUR**!” Kara roars, charging in after her brother and tackles him, the sudden movement surprised Lena and the Luthor squeaked. The princess quickly drags her brother indoor, she pokes her head out, making sure no one heard him shouting Morgana’s name and locks the door.

“Would you care to explain what is going on here?!” Arthur demands angrily, “I thought you said you haven’t found Morgana!”

“Oh dear lord keep your voice down would you?!” Kara grumbles, walking over to Lena, “He didn’t do anything did he?” Lena quickly shakes her head,

“Kara?!” Arthur exclaims, arms crossed, “Explanations?!”

“Fine, I was going to wait a bit longer, but sit your royal arse down.” She grabs the chair and pushes it towards Arthur, who looks at both woman with a face that almost has ‘unbelievable’ written over his forehead. He flops down on the chair and throws one leg over the other knee.

“Explain.”

“Two weeks ago, when Morgana first went missing, father send out three teams to search her, I was leading one of the team personally with Leon. The hounds picked up the scents in the east woods, but it was cut off in the middle of no where,” Kara explains, “And just not ten steps away, my men found this lady,” She gestures at Lena, “Who looks exactly, like Morgana, dressed in peculiar costumes. At first I thought it was Morgana playing a trick on us, but then, when I snuck her back into the castle, she insisted that she is _not_ Morgana Le Fey.”

By this point Arthur is looking confused as ever, his brows burrowed and he just looks back and forth between the two woman like they have four heads.

“Her name is Lena Luthor, and she is an inventor from the _future_. She said that she was working on a creation when things went wrong and some sort of power was incited and sucked her in, leading her here. And I think, it may be the same power that took Morgana, after all, they practically changed places!”

The prince is obviously not convinced, his mouth agape but nothing comes out, “This is ridiculous.” He finally says, “She is Morgana!”

“She is not!”

“How can you say she’s not, she looks _exactly_ like her!”

The two Pendragons keeps arguing like Lena isn’t in the room, and it irritated the Luthor.

“Oh for goodness sake the both of you shut the hell up!” She says firmly. Both blondes shut up and turns their head to Lena.

“Oh… She is not Morgana.” Arthur says softly, Kara only snorts and rolls her eyes.

 

“My name is Lena Luthor, I am an inventor from the future. Weeks ago I was working on a device that will allow me to fold through time and space for safer, faster travel—” She raise her finger as she notice Arthur was about to speak, “And before you say anything, it’s _not_ magic. It’s called science, it’s advanced alchemy and other things you have yet to discover. I am not a witch, or a fae. I am human. When I was working on the device it accidentally worked, and created a portal which lead me to this place, and, presumably, had taken Morgana Le Fey to the future.”

She crossed her arms as she waits for the future king of Camelot to slowly process the information. Arthur blinks and just stares at the woman, his mouth gaping and closing like a fish.

“I know this is hard to believe, but _please_ trust me.” Lena says in a softer tone, “Before anyone in the future or I find a solution to go home, this is most likely the future for us.” She sighs.

“Do you believe her?” Arthur turns to his sister, who nods without hesitation,

“So does Gaius, Gwen and Merlin.” Kara adds,

“Merlin knows about this?!”

“We were planning on teaching Lena everything she needs to know, and act like we found her in the woods and then tell you!”

“Why I’m the last!”

“Because I’m worried you may turn her in, to father.” Kara says, her voice lower than usual. Arthur looks at Kara with a sad, small smile and eyebrows locked tightly. He reaches out and rest his hand on the woman’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“I won’t.” He says, “If my sister believes you, I will, too.” He looks at Lena and says.

“Thank you.” The Luthor smiles,

“I’m Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot, and this idiot’s brother.” Arthur stands straight and formally introduced himself, “I apologise for my reaction before.”

“It’s a pleasure, Arthur Pendragon. And don’t worry, I’m glad you chose to believe me.” Lena says.

A calm peace falls in the room where all three have finally relaxed.

“So what’s next?”

“We sneak her out the city and comes back in proper glory.” Kara shrugs,

“Okay, but walk me through what I missed.” Arthur nods as he sits down on the wooden chair again. Kara gives Lena a warm, happy, toothy grin, as if saying ‘I told you’ and they begin to fill in what he should know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the throne room, King Uther sits on his throne as he impatiently throws aside an unfinished scroll.

“Are there still no signs of Morgana?” He asks,

“Afraid not, sire.” One of the knights answer,

“Prince Arthur and princess Kara!” One of the guards announces, two equally dashing blonde arrive by Uther’s side and bows, “Father.”

“What is it?”

“Arthur and I want to go search for Morgana today.” Kara says,

“Just us, in case something happened, less people is always quieter to move.” Arthur says,

“You just defended our kingdom against a handful of Druids, let your sister take someone else.” Uther says,

“I'm okay, father.” The prince insists, “I've rested.”

Seeing how there's no stopping either of his children, Uther nods and dismissed them.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

The two quickly rides to the outskirts of the city of Camelot,

“Where did Merlin say he's taking her?”

“By the river.” Kara points towards south-east.

“Alright, let's go. I hope they're ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

“They arrived at the river and finds both Merlin and Lena, the slim man by the river bank, trying to make the dress Lena will wear as dirty as possible when Lena sitting on a rock is trying to mess her hair. Kara couldn’t help but snorts when she sees the sight, causing Lena to glare at her.

“I’m sorry it’s just—” The blonde giggles,

“Well A for effort,” She grumbles, “At least I’m sure I look ridiculous.”

“All done.” The young servant passes Lena her dress, all ragged and dirty, Lena takes the dress and sighs heavily.

“That dress certainly looks like… like you’ve been in the wild for weeks.” Arthur comments, “I’ll take Merlin back to the old tunnel first, then I will meet you by the edge of the forest at sun down.”

“Be careful.” Kara says,

“You too.” Arthur nods, pulling Merlin up behind him and rode off. Kara jumps off her horse and hitches it on a tree.

“Need a hand, m’lady?” She jokes, but Lena nods shyly.

“I can’t reach the back so…” Lena turns around and gestures at the strings all tied together,

“Sure let me um—” Kara approaches her awkwardly, reaching out gently to pull the knots loose, then she loosen the strings, The dress quickly falls off Lena and the smaller woman is left in a simple white dress. Kara quickly adverts her eyes as soon as the dress falls off Lena’s shoulder. She coughs awkwardly as she turns back to give Lena her privacy. The Luthor laughs softly as she pull up the dress.

“It’s fine to look now.” She says, “Come help me with the strings again.” Kara turns back and swiftly tied the strings together loosely. She steps back and nods,

“Looks pretty bad.” She jokes,

“Yeah.” Lena nods, “Let’s go?” She takes in a nervous breath with a tight-lipped smile.

“Wait.” Kara raises her hand, pulling out a small dagger from her belt she walks to Lena, “If you’ve been walking in the woods for a long time, the bottom of the dress won’t be this perfect.” Kneeling down, the princess slashes open strands on Lena’s dress.

“You seem to know a lot about how they’d look like.” Lena says,

“Of course, me and Morgana grew up running in the woods behind the castle, and as we grew older, around here.” Kara says, still looking down but smiles fondly.

“How is she like? As a person, I mean.” Lena asks, “It’s been three weeks I’ve been here and I don’t really know that much about her like… As a person.”

“She’s— Gods she’s the most compassionate lady I’ve ever met.” Kara says, standing back up and stuck the dagger back. “She’s kind, gentle and considerate.” She leads Lena back to the horse, “She is not scared to voice her thoughts, which is brave consider father is… well,” She chuckles, “Father. She’s also very good with weapons. First look you may think she’s just a fair lady who lived a good live as the king’s ward but no. She is absolutely one of the best swordsman in Camelot. She spars with me and Arthur all the time and well… Let’s say the scores never went out between us to keep Arthur’s dignity.” Lena giggles along Kara at that. “Recently she’s been… Unwell, she had night terrors, only father, Arthur, Gaius, Merlin, Gwen and I know about it, but even that, she’s still—” Kara looks down and bites her lips.

“She sounds amazing.” Lena says softly,

“She is.” The princess sighs heavily, mounting her horse. “I just wish no matter where she is she’s…. Safe.”

“I’m sure she is.” Lena says, climbing on the horse with Kara’s help. “National City… Where I’m from… Can be chaotic but… It has nice people in it. She will be okay.”

“Tell me about that place.” Kara says, gently urging the horse to walk on.

“It’s a surprisingly comfortable city to be in, I grew up in the Metropolis and… They are very different.“

“What is Metropolis?”

”That’s another city, where the Luthors stayed.” Lena says, “And these cities are… Well they are like the ones you have, but very, very big ones.”

“Bigger than Camelot?“ Kara asks in surprise,

“Camelot is very small compared to National City,” Lena nods, the princess's eyebrows shot up in surprise and amazement.

“And the Luthors, um…” The blonde paused for a while, pondering her words, “You speak of them as if they are not your family?“

“I was born a Luthor, but… They never felt like family.” Lena sighs,

“Have you found a family, then?”

“I—” The ravenette sighs again, “ _Maybe_ , I don’t know.“

“How come?” Kara tilts her head back a little to look at Lena, “It’s easy! Listen to your heart!“

“Well life isn’t always black and white, it’s complicated!“ Lena exclaims lightly, conversations she and Supergirl had in the forest echos in her head, and it’s damn frustrating.

“I notice you rarely calls me by my name.” Kara points out, “Is it because of her? The woman that has the same name as me?“

Lena snorts lightly, “She doesn’t just has the same as you, you two are almost… Exactly the same.“ Kara hums lowly,

“Bet she is as amazing as I am.” She jokes, Lena laughs along with the princess,

“She was an amazing friend, but… There were secrets and…“

“Secrets hurts.“

“Yeah.“

“Would you tell me?“ The blonde asks, “Maybe I can give you another opinion on the matter?“ Lena thought about it for a long time, the two Kara are never likely to meet and….

“She is a fae.“ She sees the woman in front of her’s head shot up and turns back with a frown.

“A fae?”

“Yeah.”

“But— You said she looks like me?”

”She’s from another planet, from the stars, she’s— She had two identities, one is my friend, whom I… Slowly fell in love with, and the other is the city’s protector, and we don’t… We didn’t get along.“

“Well if they are the same person, they must have cared for you.” Kara says without a second thought,

“That’s the problem, some things that happened between me and her… Champion identity, was ugly. She went behind my back, and I said mean things to her, then I found out that the person who stabbed me in the back was exactly the person I wanted to protect I just—” Lena shakes her head, why did she decide to talk to Kara about this? Talking to a person that looked exactly like Kara Danvers isn’t helpful, and in fact it’s painful, so painful she felt like crying, but she just can’t stop. Everything is just coming out of her now. “I really thought I found a friend in her, I hoped so, but in the end she was just like everyone else.”

The two stayed quiet for some minutes, finally Kara couldn't help but ask, “Did she hurt you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Did she hurt you, either of her, in any way? Aside from breaking your trust.”

“Not really…”

“What do you mean by not really?” Kara stops as they reach the edge of the forest, and the sun is slowly setting down behind Camelot’s castle. The princess tilts her shoulder and turns to look at Lena with all seriousness,“Did you physically hurt you? Or used your relationship with her against you?”

“Look, it’s not as simple as—”

“But it is.” Kara states plainly. Just as Lena wants to argue, Arthur appears. She swallows whatever she wants to say and fell into a silence of her own.

“Kara!” He calls out, the blonde kicks her horse gently to join Arthur as they move out back towards Camelot.

“I tried to stall time as long as I can for Merlin to sneak back to the castle.” Arthur says,

“Are you sure he won’t get lost in there?” Kara questions, tilting her head.

“He’ll be fine.” The prince scoffs, “Will you be, Lady Lena?” he asks, looking at the ravenette behind Kara. “You look very serious.”

“Just nervous, I suppose.” Lena covers it up quickly, she readjusts her posture as they gets closer to the castle.

“Remember, you were stuck in the wilderness for three weeks, you’re very tired, go back to your chamber at once and have things sent to your chamber, whatever it may be.” Arthur repeats the details again to Lena, who nods.

“I know, and I was lost when I went for a walk in the woods. I left without telling anyone because I wanted to be alone, after my night terrors.”

“That’s right.” He nods, “You’ll be alright.”

“I _will_ be with you every step until you’re safely back in Morgana’s room.” Kara says, as if it’s a promise, and Lena can only nod.

 

* * *

 

 

“Open the gates!!” She hear the guards shout,

“They found Lady Morgana!” Another guard shouts, “Send word to the King!” Suddenly Lena is terrified, if she was caught, she’s putting three people’s lives at risk and she will most likely to be burn at the pyre. The hand on Kara’s shirt seems to have clutched too tight as she suddenly feel a ragged leathered glove reaching to her,

“It’s alright.” Kara whispers.

They stop at the castle gate. Uther is already waiting for them at the top of the stairs, with guards standing in rows, and every pit was lit.

“Father.” Arthur jumps off his horse first, the king gives his son a nod, approving of his good work. He walks over to the ladies, as Kara holds the horse still, he helps Lena — _Morgana_ , off the horse.

The princess immediately makes her way to her side, supporting her by the arm. Arthur by their side, holding a torch.

“The finest knights and hounds can’t even compare,” Uther says, “Thank you, for bringing back my ward.”

“She is as much family as either of us, father.” Kara says, and the old king nods. They slowly walks up the stairs, stopping by Uther’s side.

“Morgana.” He says, soft and light with relief. Lena bows softly, but is immediately stopped by two warm hands.

“You must rest, we will talk later.” He says, “I’m glad you are fine.”

“Thank you.” She whispers, from the corner of her eyes, she sees Gwen rushing down from the servant’s tower.

“M’lady!” She gasps, “Are you well?”

“I could use some sleep, Gwen.” Lena smiles weakly. Gwen, biting back a smile nods,

“Of course, m’lady.”

“I will escort her back to her chamber.” Kara says, looking at the king. Uther nods and turns to one of the servants.

“Make sure Lady Morgana has something to eat sent to her chamber.”

“Yes, sire.” One of the servant boys bows and quickly makes way for the kitchen.

 

Gwen walks beside Lena as the three women walks into the castle. Slowly they make their way up to Morgana’s chamber. As soon as the door is close shut, Lena lets out a heavy sigh as well as Gwen.

“Well, now that _Morgana_ is back…” Kara huffs, “We can work on finding the warlock and sent you back to your time.”

“Let me fetch you some warm water for bath.” Gwen says, “You could use one.”

“Yes, thank you.” Lena smiles weakly as she leans against the stone wall,

“I’ll be just a minute.” The woman bows and left the room.

“Are you quite well?” Kara asks with a frown.

“Yes, I was just… Nervous.” Lena answers,

“Well… You’re safe,” The princess smiles warmly and put a hand on her shoulder, “And you won’t have to sleep in the same room with me anymore!” Lena lets out a sigh of relief, standing back up she reaches out her hand.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara takes her hand, “But we’re not done until we’ve made sure you go home safely, and this is just the beginning.”


	4. High Priestess Into The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess Huang is about to scold her boss for spending the weekend in the lab when she realised something is off... In emergency, she contacted Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Weekend everyone!!

Jess Huang walks out of the elevator at exact 6:15, with two cups of coffee in hand. When she reaches her desk, she realised her boss’s door is open.

“That stubborn—” She mutters as she marches into the office, “Miss Luthor—” The office is empty, but her hand bag is on the desk. Confused, she walks back out and calls the security office.

“L Corp Security Office.”

“This is Jess, can I ask if anyone on weekend shift is still here?”

“This is Michael.”

“Michael, did you see Miss. Luthor entering the building?”

“Ah yes, on Saturday a package was delivered to her and Miss. Luthor arrived not long after eleven am. Is everything alright?”

“Her majesty is probably still stuck in her lab then, thank you, Michael.” Jess chuckles before hanging up the phone and pulls on a serious face as she makes her way down to R&D department.

The woman walks past several glass walled labs till she stops at the end of the hallway in front of a mass white gate. Buzzing the intercom and Jess waited.

Once, twice, trice, no answer. Slightly worried she pulls out her phone and calls Lena’s cellphone,

“The number you’re calling is disconnected or not in service, if you wish—”

Again.

“The number you’re calling is disconn—”

Again.

“The number you’re callin—”

“Shit.” She mutters, sighing, she flips up the special lid on her watch gifted by Supergirl (or Kara, she connected the dots soon enough ). _This is my last resort, if not for Miss. Luthor not answering my phone I wouldn’t have needed to call her, she can blame herself later._ She tells herself as she presses down on the ’S’ shaped button. Within seconds, a flash of red, blue and blonde comes swooshing into L Corp’s R&D department.

“Jess! What’s wrong?”

“Miss. D— Supergirl!” Jess lets out a sigh of relief, “Miss. Luthor has been here whole weekend and she’s not picking up the intercom and her phone is disconnect and I’m worried if anything—” Before she can finish the heroine walks up to the gate,

“This is to her personal lab?” The blonde gestures the gate.

“Yes but Miss. Luthor has some mechanism installed in case anyone wanted to break in and steal unfinished projects and others.”

“I’m made of steel, remember?” Kara chuckles lowly and sinks her finger in between the gate, with sheer brute force she pulls the white gate open and walks inside. Using laser eyes she immediately takes out all the robotic defense mechanisms. After making sure all defense system are down, the Super carefully walks into the lab.

“Lena?” Kara shouts worriedly, “Lena are you there?” Jess follows the hero as they enters the spacious lab. She hears a heartbeat, but it’s slightly different from Lena’s, although it’s almost the same. Walking past the table, they find a woman dressed in some medieval dress with a bright green cape lying on the ground unconscious.

“Lena?!” Kara rushes to her side and turns the woman around, the woman looks exactly like Lena, but only a bit younger and her skin maybe even paler.

“That’s not Miss. Luthor.” Jess says,

“No it’s not.” Kara nods, lifting the woman up, “I’m going to take her to the DEO medical room until she wakes up,” Eyeing the device on the table, “And I will send someone to get this device later, it may explain somethings. Check if there are any security footage in the lab, and don’t let anyone talk about this until we are sure what’s happening.” Then like the way she came, the blonde heroine disappears in a gush of wind, leaving Jess behind still processing what she had just said.

 

As Kara is flying with the woman cradled in her arms, she taps in on the intercom with DEO,

“Alex get me a bed ready in med bay.”

“Why? Kara are you hurt?!” Her sister’s voice sounds like nothing but panic,

“No! Something happened at L Corp, I’m landing in one minute.” With that she turned off the comm and looks down at the sleeping woman. Why does she look like Lena? What happened in the weekend? And why is there a slightly familiar warmth as she looks at the woman?

She lands in rush that she didn't notice how hard she landed, the force of her landing is so strong it cracks the ground open beneath her. Kara walks directly to Med Bay.

“Talk later, J’onn.” She says, ignoring the older man’s look. Taking two steps at a time Kara flies up the stairs and into the med bay where Alex is waiting with a stern look, ready to shout at her. But when she sees the woman in Kara’s arms her face turned worried.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, Jess used the Supergirl watch and when I got there —” She sets the woman down gently, “She told me Lena has been working on a project the whole weekend and she wasn’t answering her phone or anything, so I broke into her lab and find this woman unconscious on the floor.”

“She looks exactly like Lena.”

“I know.” Kara says, “But she’s not our Lena, she looks so…” The Super waves her hand in the air, “Young but— “

“Yeah I get what you mean.” Alex nods, “I’ll run some non-invasive tests on her and then when she wakes up, we can talk to her, okay?”

“Okay, let me text James.” Kara says, pulling out her phone. When Alex looks at her with a confused face, she shrugs, “What? I’m not gonna let her wake up alone!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A bottle exploded and jerks Kara awake, she jumps up from her chair and find the woman has woken up and is looking around, terrified.

“Hey, hey.” Kara immediately walks up to her, “You're safe.” She says,

“Kara?” The black haired woman looks at her, first in confusion then in a big sigh of relief as she hugs the blonde tightly.

“Wha—” Kara pulls away, with both her hands on the woman, she asks, “How do you know me?”

“How— Are you joking? Where are we? What’s…” She gestures at the Super suit, “That?”

“Huh?” The Super tilts her head, “Listen eh… You probably have me mixed up with someone, I— I’m Kara but I— Who are you?”

“Kara? I thought I heard something, is everything alright??” Alex walks into the med bay, “Oh you’re awake!”

“Who are you?” The woman immediately sits up in bed and says defensively, unlike the softness she displayed with Kara.

“Don’t be nervous, miss. I’m a doctor. Can you tell me your name please?”

“Doctor? Do you mean physician?”

“Um— Yeah.” Alex nods, taking out her tablet, “My name is Alex Danvers, what’s yours?”

“Morgana Le Fey… What is that device in your hand?”

“Mor— What?” Alex looks up at the woman, “Did you say Morgana Le Fey?”

Morgana nods, “Is there something wrong? Where am I?”

“Okay um…” Alex sets the tablet aside, “Where do you think you are, and which year you are in?” She asks, “What is the last thing you remember before passing out?”

“It’s year 483, the 23rd year of king Uther Pendragon’s ruling.” The woman answers slowly, “Last I remember I was heading east from Camelot.”

“Oh… shit.” Alex cusses lightly, taking a deep breaths. “Okay I think what Lena’s machine did.” She turns to look at Kara, who seems to have puzzled it together.

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

“So what you are saying is I’m in the future? Not ten years, not twenty but thousands of years later?”

“Basically.” Kara nods, “I know it’s very hard to adjust, we’re here to answer all of your question.”

“Who are you?” Morgana asks Kara, “You look almost exactly like someone I know.”

“My name is Kara Zor-El, I am a superhero.” Kara explains,

“Super… What?”

“Um, it’s like, I’m this city’s protector, its champion.” She says, proud that all the movies she watched can somewhat be of use,

“The person I know is also named Kara…” Morgana whispers, looking towards, her eyes speaks of sadness.

“Really? What’s her name?”

“Kara Pendragon,” Morgana says, with a little smile on her face, “She is Arthur’s twin sister.”

“Oh?” Kara blinks in surprise, “There’s never been any records of a Kara Pendragon though…”

“No?”

“No… But to be honest, even King Arthur was more or a myth than history.” Alex says, “Do you mind if I take a piece of your cape and date it?”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” Morgana says,

“So it’s um… It’s something I do to the cloth I take from you, and I can tell how old this material is.”

“Do you mean magic?” The woman asks, “Are there any magic users in this world?”

“I’m afraid not.” Alex shakes her head, “Not that we know of.” Kara notices how Morgana’s fingers twist in the sheets, very slightly.

“But I'm sure there are some around, we're just not aware!” She adds quickly.

“Well, Kara can you keep her company? While I go check her cape.” The red hair stands up and

“Sure.”

They stay silent until Alex walks out of the room.

“Are you alright?” Kara asks,

“No.” Morgana laughs, “Believe it or not— This is very hard to believe, and—” She felt speechless, in front Kara — Who claims that her name is Kara, who looks exactly like Kara Pendragon, who— is being very thoughtful and gentle towards her. _This could be magic for all I know._ Morgana thought to herself, _Maybe I was captured by the Druids._

“How do I know you're exactly who you claim to be?” Morgana asks boldly, “I could be under a spell for what's worth.”

“Well… um,” Kara grumbles a little, not knowing what to say, “I mean I… It's hard to explain, and everything is crazy. I know things you don't and…”

“What do you mean?”

“Arthurian legends are very well known in modern days world, he's one of the most famous king history has ever seen, yet his existence is still just a myth.” Kara explains, “That includes the stories of everyone around him is also very well known, especially for his friendship with Merlin. But I cannot tell you anything because— Well because it could cause a change of event, when we figure out a way for you to return to your time.”

“Well there's certainly something about myself that no one knows about, but you do?”

Kara nods, “If I tell you it wouldn't conflict the future, I think. But… Won't you think it's just another spell that allows me to know?”

“Perhaps.” Morgana sighs, “Try me.”

Kara narrows her eyes, eventually she gives in and sighs, “You have magic, and no one knows about it.” The black haired woman’s eyes shot wide round when Kara mentions Magic, and a small table with equipments on it flipped.

“How did you—”

“Like I said, everyone around Arthur's stories are known.” Kara sighs, standing up and walks over the pick up the things scattered on the floor. “You don't have to believe me, take some time to let it sink in.”

“I—”

Suddenly Brainy pokes his head inside, “Supergirl.” He says, eyeing Morgana a bit, “A moment outside, please?”

“Sure. Give me a second.” Kara finished picking up the rest of the equipments and place them back on the table. “I'll be back later.” then, she walks out the med bay.

“What is it?” She asks, hands on hips in her usual Supergirl pose,

“Well the team has retrieved the machine from Miss. Luthor’s lab.” He says, “And I took a look at it.”

“Good, and what did you get?”

“Well the machine was obviously designed to be a time machine.”

“So is that why Morgana here?”

“I'm not entirely sure.” Brainy says, “There are more than one way to build a time machine but due to the fact that Miss. Luthor’s device is a… success by mistake, it is impossible to trace the log in the device in order to find out exactly what Miss. Luthor did.”

Kara groans, pinching between her eyebrows. “So it's a dead lead?”

“Not exactly, if we can figure out a way to finish building what Miss. Luthor was trying to build in the first place, we may be able to reverse whatever the machine did.”

“And until then Morgana is stuck with us?”

“I'm afraid so, there's no other options on hand.”

“I understand, let's go see Alex.” Nodding Brainy follows the blonde heroine down the stairs.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“Hey Kara, look at this.” The red hair woman walks up to the pair approaching, handing them the tablet. “The number matched, she really is from the past.”

“What’s this code here?”

“That is some materials that the computer couldn’t recognise, nothing big enough to effect the result.” The director waved it off, “Which is indeed around the time Morgana gave us.”

“So she is _the_ Morgana Le Fey, the one with magic and everything—” Kara waves her hands in air,

“We are not certain she has magic.” Briany cuts in,

“Thats a very high possibility!” Kara says, deciding not to tell Morgana’s abilities just yet.

“If that’s the case she can be _‘dangerous’_?” Alex questions,

“There is the possibility.” The man answers, “The matter of where she will be staying before we fix the time machine will be the pressing matter, though.”

“I can take her?” Kara offers, Alex turns to look at her in this confused, surprised face.

“No! She should stay in the DEO and —”

“Alex, she’s in a world she’s _never_ seen, and with _no one_ she knows. Do _you_ really think keeping her in the DEO — a facility built for government agents and imprisonment of _dangerous_ aliens, the best place for her to stay? Let’s say if she actually had powers, do you think this is the _best_ we can offer?” The challenging tone made Alex take a step back, and the situation she just said perfectly fit how Kara was when she first arrived. The red hair gulps,

“I didn’t mean that, Kara.” She sighs, ”You’re right.”

“I don’t know how— but it feels like I know her, and maybe she knows some version of my past carnation so, having her with me is the best option. At least she's not defensive with me.” The heroine explains, hands on her hips to further emphasise her point. “I trust her.”

“Okay,” The older Danvers raises her hands up in defeat, “You can take her with you,” She says, “But if anything happens, call me.”

“I will.“ Kara nods, turning around on her heels and floats up to the med bay.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Seeing how Morgana is in deep thoughts, the Super knocks on the glass gently by the entrance, and the woman visibly jumped.

”Morgana?” She says softly, “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“No, I was just… Thinking.” Morgana says with a polite smile, Kara nods as she approaches the woman, after she takes a seat by the bed again, she continues.

“How are you feeling?“

The woman blinks, sighs then wets her lips, fingers fidgeting the blankets on her legs. ”I’m not really sure.” She says, and Kara nods again, “Even though there is a big part of me that wants to think that this is a spell, I… I believe you.”

Kara lets out a sigh of relief, “That’s great, thank you, Morgana.” The black haired woman nods, and Kara continues,

“Look, um… I talked to Alex, and I think… This place is not the best for you to stay over the night.” She says as slowly as she can, letting the woman taking in every word. “So I’m going to take you home with me, if that's okay with you?”

“I don't want to impose.” Morgana says, looking down at her hands.

“You're not, I live alone.” Kara smiles softly, “I don't want to leave you here, it can get quite lonely and scary when everyone’s gone.” The ravenette is obviously weighing the options and Kara lets her take her time, eventually, she nods.

“Thank you.”

“Alright.” Kara claps her hands together, “Let me get you something to change in and we can get out of here!” With that she was gone like a wind, leaving Morgana blinking in the bunk. Kara comes back within two seconds, with a stack of clothings and a pair of shoes in hand. “Here.” She says, gently passes the clothes to Morgana, “Here, let me take you to the bathroom to get changed.”

When they stepped inside Morgana just froze, this is nothing like the bathroom she know of, certainly nothing alike. Kara notices how Morgana’s eyes are wide in shock, so she begun to tell Morgana everything and how to use them, including the clothings, before taking her leave.

“If you need help, shout my name.” Kara says, “I can hear you.” The black haired woman nods in gratitude and closes the door. She notices the small, silver flat knob beneath the handle, and she twists it. A clicking sound follows, then when she tries to open the door, it’s blocked, when she turns the knob back, the door unlocks.

“Hm, how convenient.” She hums.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara waits for Morgana down in the open floor. Leaning against the rail, kicking her legs.

“Hey, Kar.” Alex walks over to her sister, joining her on the rail. “You sure you got this?”

“I got this.” Kara reassures her, “She’s a nice person, don’t worry.”

“Okay, okay.” Alex nods, “But um— What are we going to do with L Corp?”

“I think I will go talk to Jess tomorrow, if you can also e-mail me a copy of the NDA would be nice, I think she figured out who I am.” Kara says casually, when she sees how her sister’s eyes goes wrong and is about to scold her, she throws her hands in the air, “What! Jess is too sharp!”

“Oh god by the end of the year everyone in National City will know who you are.” Alex sighs, shaking her head. “Fine, I will email you the PDF file. Call me afterwards we’ll see how it will work out.”

“Okay.”

“Did you give Morgana our sweatshirt and pants?” Alex asks,

“Yeah why?” Kara frowns, following her sister’s finger she looks up.A Morgana in DEO training shirts appears out of med bay.

“How did you know her size?”

“I guessed she’s about the same size with Lena, if not smaller.” She mumbles, jumping off the rail.

“Oh my god you perv!” Alex yelps,

“Hey nothing like that!” Kara shouts back as she skips up the stairs again.

 

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks,

“Yes, thank you. They fit perfectly.” Morgana says, “And where do I leave my old clothes…?”

“You can take them with us.” Kara says, “If you just hold on to it until we get to my home I can find you something to put them in?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The Super grins warmly, leading the raventte down the stairs and to the balcony.

 

“What are the means of travel in this era?” Morgana asks, “I suppose it is not horses any more.”

“No.” Kara laughs, “But um— I’m superhuman so… We’re flying.” She says, gesturing to herself as she slowly floats away from the ground.

“Oh my!” Morgana gasps, taking a step back, “You’re _flying_!”

“Yeah.” Kara shrugs with a grin, “So— You’re not scared of heights, are you?”

“Actually I am…” Morgana says timidly, “It’s one of my fears I cannot get over with.”

“Alright then.” Kara says softly, instead of complaining like Morgana predicted, the blonde lands back down and walks towards her with open arms.

“What- What are you doing?” She asks warningly,

“Just close your eyes.” Kara says, “Close your eyes, listen to my voice and relax.” The heat radiating from the hero is soothing, calming, and Morgana listened to Kara, feeling her muscles became loose. She stiffens a little when she feels hands lifting her up, but following Kara’s voice she tries to relax once more. And when the wind swooshes by her ears, through her hair, she didn’t feel like her stomach is going to drop like every other time she looks down from a high place. Instead all she felt was Kara’s heart beat, and flying is… Surprisingly enjoyable.


	5. Of Cars and Toasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana’s first day in National City, the DEO begins to work on getting the two ladies swapped back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo some of you may notice I swapped Winn with Brainy... Sorry about that!   
> Also, no beta so all mistakes are mine. ( I hope there aren't a lot hehe)

Morgana wakes up to warm sun tickling her skin. A unfamiliar loud screech pierce through her ear drums making her shout as she jumps up from bed, as the curtains suddenly gets caught on fire.

“What’s wrong?!” A blonde practically stumble through the curtain that’s in place of a door. “Oh Rao!” She rushes to the burning drapes to put out the fire.

“Kara!” Morgana gasps, and it took three seconds and a pair of somewhat pitiful blue eyes to make her remember just where she is.

The blonde bites her lips and looks down at the ground, “Sorry.” And it had Morgana thinking for another five seconds until she realise what the woman was apologising for.

“Nothing to be sorry of, I simply forgot.” She states plainly, trying to hide the ache in her chest.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks with caution, her voice soft and soothing.

“What was that noise?” The ravenette turns to the window, “It just startled me, I'm fine.”

“That—” Kara sucks her lips in with a loud smack, “That's a car, the modern day transportation of choice.”

“A what?”

“A car! It has four wheels and it runs on oil— I don't really know how it works because back on Krypton we stopped using fossil fuel centuries ago.” The blonde huffs, waving her hand around then landing back on her hips as she leans agains the door frame.

Morgana blinks rapidly, her mouth slightly agape. “I think you need to explain more.”

“Oh yeah! Sure—” Kara stands back up, “Sorry, I know it’s a lot to take it.” She says, rubbing the back of her neck. “Are— are you hungry? I made breakfast!”

 

* * *

 

_“Here we are.” Kara says, gently setting the woman in her arms down to the solid ground again. And Morgana actually felt bad that it’s over this soon. “Wasn’t too bad, right?”_

_“No, it wasn’t.” She smiles softly._

_“Wait here, let me just—” Kara trails off as she supersedes around the house. With in seconds the house is filled with warm, yellow light, and Kara is back with a bag in her hand._

_“Here,” She says, opening the bag, “For your clothes.”_

_“Thank you.” She gently put the folded clothes into the bag, which is made of a material she has never seen. The texture smooth yet not easy to tear, and it makes a weird rubbing noise. “What is this?” Morgana asks, eyeing the semi-transparent bag._

_“Oh that? That’s a plastic bag.” Kara states plainly, when Morgana blinks at her with tired eyes she quickly explains, “It’s just a bag, made of chemicals—? Like it’s easier to use than rags…?” The Super cringes a little, it’s hard enough as it is for her to live on Earth— no matter how long she has spent here. And now she has to explain the modern technology to someone from another time that has completely zero concept of science? “It’s a bag, I’m not sure how to explain it, it’s just for you to put your old belongings.”_

_“Oh.” Morgana hums, gently putting her old clothes into a bag then hugs it against her chest. She looks around the small flat, nothing is recognisable to the woman. At least she can still recognise those are chairs, Morgana told herself. A torch burns near the two woman, but there was no sound of wood cracking, nor the sound of oil dipped cloth sizzling. The ravenette frowns as she approaches the ’torch’._

_“Be careful.” Kara speaks up gently, “It’s called a lamp, the glowing thing is the light bulb — It’s not fire, but for humans they are still very hot.” The woman reaches out, but the heat radiating from the glowing ball passes onto her skin before even touching the object itself, so she retreats. She looks up at the ceiling of the room, and there’re some glowing balls up there as well._

_“Are those the same? The eh— Lightbulbs?”_

_“Yeah.” Kara nods, “It’s how everyone gets light after dark.”_

_“How does it work?” Morgana keeps on observing the lightbulbs around the house. “It looks so much like magic…”_

_“It’s electricity, you know, the same energy when a thunder strikes?”_

_“You extract energy from lightning?” Morgana spurn around in her spot, looking at Kara with wide eyes._

_“Oh no my people uses power from Rao — Our sun. Here… Earthlings are not quite caught on that part, yet.” Kara chuckles, “I’m not really sure how a lot of things work here, it’s very different from where I came from.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Everything is so new to Morgana, the way of life she knew of does not work here. She doesn’t have Gwen to help her get dressed in the morning — Not that the clothes in this era — if they can be called clothes — needs any assistance. Everything is different, now all she needs to do is to turn the two handles and water comes out at whatever temperature she desires; the bathroom improved tremendously, a lot more sanitary and privacy to her liking; and there’s the lights, little, magical balls of light just lights up with a simple switch. Morgana kept questioning if these are magic, but Kara assures her it’s not, it is something she called ‘Technology’.

 

“So this is the kitchen, as you can see, is not that big.” Kara says, leading Morgana into her open kitchen. “This is the stove and um— you just press this button here and turn… Fire comes out, ta-da.” She grins at the black haired woman and turned the stove off. “And this is the fridge.” She leads her to the big, white ~~ugly~~  machine Morgana has never, ever seen in her life. The blonde opens the freezer and leads Morgana’s hand up, feeling the coolness. She giggles when the other woman’s eyes widen in surprise.

“This is where I store most of my food.” Kara shows the food she stores in the fridge and Morgana’s eyes just shines with curiosity. There’s milk, juice, eggs, meat, vegetables.

“They are so cold though.” Morgana says, picking up the milk carton, “And what’s this?”

“They found a way to put milk into paper boxes.” Kara explains shortly, “It’s at least better than plastic I suppose.”

“This doesn’t feel like paper…” She observes in awe, and Kara just stands against the fridge door, a small smile on her face seeing the sight of a young woman amazed by a fridge, almost like she was thirteen years ago.

Four pieces of toasts jumped out of the toaster and made Morgana yelp. Kara felt a wave of force through her, all the glassware and the glasses on the cupboards behind her all shattered into million pieces. Instinctively the Super moved and shielded Morgana from the flying shards.

 

Kara lets out a huge huff after she longer feel pieces flying everywhere. And that’s when she see just how close she is to Morgana, her breath hitched. Morgana’s eyes are even more of a vibrant green than Lena’s, if Lena’s eyes are sharp like kryptonite, Morgana’s eyes are like the morning forest, misty, deep green that kept secrets of their own. It took her some moments to realise how stiff the woman beneath her had gotten.

“Sorry!” Kara quickly jumped away, “Are you alright? I just— Instincts…”

“Ye-yes…” Morgana whispers, “I’m sorry I don’t know how to—” She stutters, Kara picked up on her racing heart and the tears gatherings around those green eyes, threatening to fall any second. “I can’t control it and it’s so tiring sometimes—”

“Hey, hey.” She walks up to her again, “You’re okay.” She whispers to the ravenette, “You’re okay, it was an accident. You had no control over it.” She says, an arm gently drapes around her back and rubbing soothing circles.

“I can’t control it— I’m so sorry— I didn’t—” Morgana almost started sobbing when Kara comforts her. _Rao these women are stubborn,_ thought Kara.

“Morgana? It’s not your fault, alright? You got scared and your power lose control.” The blonde says gently, making sure the other woman hears every word she says, “It’s not your fault. Accidents happen.” She notices a small piece of glass stuck in the wavy hair, reaching up and she flaps it off. Kara looks around and there are shards everywhere, even in the living room. “Can I pick you up? Let me take you back to the bedroom and you can change into something without glasses stuck on it.” Morgana nods softly, sniffling. Gently Kara takes half a step back, turning sideways against her, she places an arm over her shoulders and on beneath her knees. She scooped up the woman with ease and walked past the glass filled floor.

 

 

Once Kara gets into the bedroom, she sets Morgana down by the edge by her bed and speeds around to clean off the little shards she brought in with her first. Then she went into the bathroom and get Morgana a damp, warm towel.

“Here.” She says, kneeling down in front of the woman, “Thought you may want this, makes your eyes less sore after crying.” She tries to look at her eyes, to see how she feels but Morgana just sits there, hands trembling and eyes wide, staring into the void. Kara sighs softly, she reminds so much of herself when she just got to earth. She reacted just like her when she accidentally broke something, just shrinking into a small figure and so scared.

She slowly reaches up, letting her fingers touch the back of Morgana’s hand first, letting her know that she’s there, then she gently holds both trembling hands in hers.

“Can you take deep breaths for me, Morgana?” Kara say softly, in her head she’s trying her best to remember what Alex used to do when she had a period. “Listen to my voice, I’m going to count and every three seconds take a big deep breath for me, alright? It’s going to be fine.”

She counts until thirty, and Morgana seems to have calmed a bit, but she is still pretty disorientated, so Kara tried again.

“Okay, now I’m going to ask you to look and identify four things for me, can you do that for me, Morgana?” She gently forces Morgana to look up around the room, “Just tell me four things, take your time.”

“That’s a— a chair.” Morgana stutters, trying to focus on identifying something she _can_ recognise. “A book— A window— A,and,” Her heart starts to slow down, when it no longer feels like war drums thudding in her chest, she turns back to look at the blonde. “Kara.”

At first the Super blinks dumbly, then she breaks out a laugh. “Okay, fine, that counts too.” She takes over the towel and gently dabs at her sweat covered forehead, “There. Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes… Thank you.” She sighs, “I’m sorry I broke the glasses.”

“It’s okay, accidents happens and you didn’t mean for it to happen.” Kara says, “So don’t beat yourself up.”

“Why are you so kind to me?” Morgana frowns in confusion, “I— I’m dangerous! If anyone back in Camelot found out I have magic, I’ll be either burnt at the stake or beheaded yet you—”

“Having powers isn’t always by one’s choice.” Kara says firmly, the black haired woman’s head shot up and sees nothing but compassion and understanding in those blue eyes. “You were given this power by birth, weren’t you?” She kneels down again in front of Morgana and takes a seat on the ground, watching she nods slowly. “Same as me, except, I wasn’t exactly _born_ with my powers.”

“I am not human, and you knew that already.” Kara explains, “I came from the stars, my home was dying so— My family sent my baby cousin and I to this planet, Earth, to save our lives. My job was to take care of my cousin and raise him to inherit to kryptonian legacy— But when my ship flew off after my cousin’s— The explosion of my home was so powerful— So powerful that it knocked my ship off its course to here, and I was sucked into a place where time does not exist.” She hears the woman’s breath hitched with a little gasp, “I was there for 24 years. 24 years of in and out of conscious, 24 years of seemingly endless nightmare.” She sighs, even now, she still can’t shake the feeling of the death like coldness from the phantom zone, creeping into her pod and crawls under her skin. “Somehow I got lucky, and landed here anyways. But it has already been 24 years, my cousin had already grown into a man, a champion of this world. So there I was, a little girl who can’t speak any language of this world with no purpose. What’s _worse_?” She points towards the window and straight at the sun. “The yellow sun. Back home, where I was from, we had a red sun, and we were mere mortals, but here on Earth, the yellow sun gives me power. I have inhuman strengths, speed, my senses are more sensitive than any other creature from this world. I can see past walls, I can shoot laser from my eyes, and I can fly!” Kara scoffs like it still amazes her, “I can fly for Rao sake! Imagine a little 13 year old girl having to hide who she is and learning to control that power at the same time.” She drops her head with a sigh, biting her bottom lip. “So yeah, I get it, you’re scared and you don’t want to hurt anyone— It’s not your fault that you were born with powers, Morgana. It can be a gift— Only if you choose to see it that way.”

There are a million question flies through Morgana’s head, but at the moment she only focused on one thing. She got off the bed and hugged Kara. This Kara had given her the security she long sought, an understanding. She knows about her power and she doesn’t resent her for it. This complete stranger from the stars, from the future, has shown her acceptance and love for the first time in a long time. She understands her fears, and she shared hers to make her feel better like it was easy to talk about it, when it really wasn’t.

“Thank you.” She murmurs into the hug. Waking up in a strange world, Morgana should be scared to her bones, yet this blonde fae in front of her has shown her nothing but caring, compassion and love. If only her Kara will react the same if she ever finds out she has magic…

“You should get changed, I think I just felt some tiny glasses on that shirt.” Kara says softly, pulling away. “I will let you get changed, and I’m going to clean up the kitchen.”

“Of course.” Morgana nods, the Super slowly stands up, then she helped the ravenette up as well. “Thank you… Again.”

The blonde didn’t say anything, she just shined that thousand watt smile of hers. “Just put the clothes you wore in that basket.” She points at a cloth made basket before leaving the room. Morgana gets changed back into the same black clothes Kara had given her yesterday at the DEO. She looks at herself in the mirror, and for a long time, she doesn’t see a monster, instead she saw herself. Herself but with a touch of magic.

“It’s not my fault.” She murmurs to her reflection, brushing her hair out once more.“It’s not a curse.”

Outside Kara picks up on the murmur as she superspeeds through the whole area to sweep up all the broken pieces. She dumped the toasts into the trash can and cleans out the counter, decided to teach Morgana what the toaster is soshe won’t get scared.

Morgana comes back out shortly after, Kara is has made two new cups of tea waiting for her. Kava tea for Morgana and Camomile for herself.

“Here, some tea to sooth the nerves.” She says, passing the cup to the other woman, “I figure I’m going to teach you how to use the toaster, okay?”

She leads her to the small device, setting the cups aside. “So, sliced bread, right?” She reaches over and takes out two pieces of toast. “Just put them in like that and,” She hands Morgana a piece of toast and watch her slides it down the gape, “And press this.” She presses the level down and waited for the low buzz of wires heating up the toasts. “We can have butter with that.” She says as she marches over to the fridge. “I mean I gotta make more food, I did make you some scrambled eggs but they are now mixed with glasses so— Also, I need to go back to the DEO later to check on the device that possibly had brought you here, do you wish to come with me or you want to rest some more?” Kara asks, getting out of her pyjamas and into the Supersuit in a matter of seconds.

“I’d like to go with you, if that’s possible.” Morgana says without much hesitation, she doesn’t really want to be alone at the moment.

“Alright.” Kara grins, “That way, we can eat less for breakfast and I can take you to really delicious restaurants for lunch?”

“Restaurants?”

“Yeah like um… tavern? But there are many kinds? There are the ones that only serves food.” Kara explains,

“Oh! Sure, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

“Here we are.” Kara touches down on the DEO’s balcony with a soft thud.

“Thank you.” Morgana smiles timidly, sliding out of Kara’s embrace.

They walk down the stairs, one of the passed by agents stopped to greet Kara,

“Good morning, Supergirl!” He says, almost like a solider saluting.

“Morning, Greg.” Kara smiles, “You don’t have to do this every-time, you know?”

“Yes, ma’am, but I want to.” Greg, the young man says. It is evident to Morgana the amount of admiration he has for the blonde next to her from the sparks in his eyes. It reminded her of the admiration from the little village girls give off when her Kara rode by in shiny armour, leading the knights of Camelot next to her brother.

“Alright.” Kara chuckles as they move on.

“Morning, everyone!” Kara says a little too loudly with her hands on her hips as they reach the debrief table in mission control centre. Pulling everyone who is still half asleep out of their sweet sweet dreams. “Nice morning!”

“Not everyone is solar charged, Supergirl.” One of the men at the desk groans, “Give us a break.”

“She’s right though, everyone up!” The red haired woman, Alex, appears next to them with a cup of steaming black liquid in her hand. With a heavy sigh, Alex sips into the cup, when she noticed Morgana’s confused look towards coffee she smiles softly.

“It’s called coffee, want to try some?” She asks, showing her the cup, “It really wakes us humans up.”

“Oh, it’s— It’s fine, Kara kindly made me some tea in the morning.” Morgana shakes her head quickly, maybe that’s _poison_.

Alex hums with a shrug, continue to drink her coffee. “Brainy? Report.”

“Yes, director.” The serious man stands up, with the weird gesture with his hands he turns to the three women. The monitor behind him shines up, showing the breakdown blueprint of the device Lena created. “So far I have done scanning the device and the agents that worked over night is starting to recreate the machine part by part, but so far, the progress is little to none for me to ‘fix it’.”

“Hmm.” The older Danvers hums, squinting her eyes as she stares into the complicated blue print on her tablet. “Kar, look at this.” She passes the tablet over to Kara, who’s standing next to Morgana. “Do you think you can get anything out of the fortress? Or your mother’s AI, maybe?”

“I don’t think so.” Kara frowns, “I mean this is still very behind our technology and time travel isn’t exactly allowed back on Krypton, they consider what you call the butterfly effect to be too big a risk.” She huffs, “But there’s no harm is trying so… I can go ask the AI.” She passes back the tablet and turns to Morgana with a grin. “Come with me, let me show you something.”

 

\\\\\\\\\

 

Kara leads Morgana into the empty room. The black haired woman frowns, staying by the entrance as she look at the caped hero strolling towards a levelled platform.

“Kara Zor-El.” She stops in front of the platform and speaks loudly. Something beeped and the room darkens slowly. Morgana looks around the room with wide eyes as a transparent, blueish image forms in front of Kara.

The woman in the image looks almost like Kara, but her face is motionless.

“Hello, Kara Zor-El.” The image says, and it made Morgana take a big step back. “How can I be of assistance today?”

“Mother, do you have any information about time traveling?” Kara asks, when the word _Mom_ comes out, the raventte was surprised yet at the same time not at all unexpected. The woman does carry resemblance with Kara, or rather, the other way around. Kara turns back to Morgana, extending out her hand. “Here, it’s safe.” She says softly. “Promise.” So the woman slowly approaches the blonde and the glowing figure.

“Mother, this is Morgana Le Fey, she came from the past. Do you have any datas that can help her get back?”

The image turns to Morgana with a slightly tilted head. “Hello, Morgana Le Fey.” She says with such flat, plain tone it sends a shiver down Morgana’s spine. “I’m sorry, I do not posses any information regarding time traveling, Kara, Morgana. As you should know, time traveling is not permitted in Kryptonian culture.”

Kara sighs with a tight lipped smile, “Figure it wouldn’t be that easy, can it?” She sends an apologetic smile to the shorter woman, “Sorry, we’ll find another way. Do you have any questions? She’s very smart. This is something my mother made for me, her name is Alura, made to look exactly like my mother. It contains almost all the knowledge one can think of.”

“Um….” Morgana grunts, the AI immediately turned from facing Kara to her, “How- How can I control my powers?”

“I’m afraid I do not know what you mean by, powers.” The AI answers,

“It’s psychological powers, mother.” Kara adds,

“May I suggest take a look under the Green Martian’s category?” Alura says, “Some green Martians are well known for their physic powers.”

“Of course! J’onn!” Kara claps her hands together, “Thank you!”

“Of course, is there anything else you wish to know?”

“Not for now, mother, thank you.”

“Good day, Kara Zor-El.” The AI answers before disappearing and the room is back into normal light again. Morgana turns to the Super, confused.

“Um so— Martians, they are also from the stars. Mars…. The uh— The red planet!” Kara explains, glad that Morgana nods when she sats the red planet. “Alright so they have similar powers like yours, but not entirely different. Maybe they can help you to control your powers if you wish to.”

“The red planet has life on it?”

“Yeah…” Kara smiles warily, “Although it is not as prosperous as it once was any more.”

She turns around gestures for them to start walking to the door. “I know one Martian. He’s like a father to me and Alex here. I will talk to him if you wish to learn how to control your power while you’re here.”

“Yes, please.” Morgana nods eagerly.

 

\\\\\\\\\

 

“Hey Alex.”

“Hey! Did you find any useful informations?” The older Danvers moves her eyes up from the reports.

“No.” Kara shakes her head, “Sorry.” She says, tilting her head a bit towards Morgana, who gave the Super an understanding smile.

“It’s okay.” She says, “You were the one that said it couldn’t be this easy.”

“Do you think Barry can help us?” Alex asks, lifting her pen up, pointing at Kara.

“Oh Rao!” The Super squeals, “Barry! Yes!” She turns to Morgana, “He is a friend from another Earth, he and his friend does a lot of traveling across the parallel universes, he definitely can help!”

“Wait, parallel universes?!”

“Oh— Never mind I said that…” Kara gives off a sheepish grin, “It’ll be too much for you to handle…”

“For now.” Morgana sighs softly, “If we ever have time, I’d very much love to learn about the future, please.”

“Of course! But let’s find a way to get you home safely first, even then, we’re not sure how long that’s gonna take.” Kara nods.

“Alright, Brainy, come with us.” Alex sits back up and pushes herself off the table. “Let’s go contact STAR lab, then.” The man quickly grabs his tablet and catches up with the Director, walking up the stairs.

“Aye, aye.” Kara grins.

“Do you want to come with us? Or if you want you can stay down here?” She once again faces Morgana. “After this we can go get the lunch I promise you, there is this restaurant down South Park that has amazing food. It is my favourite.” She smiles.

“I’ll stay here then.” Morgana returns with an equally soft smile, “Don’t want to stand out looking all confused.”

“I can explain more over lunch.” The raventte nods, watching the blonde carefully walking away from her and catches up with the other two.

 

\\\\\\\\\

 

“Kara! Alex!! Hey!” The big monitor lights up, half the camera covered by the excited, literally vibrating Barry _Flash_ Allen.

“Barry!” Kara grins happily as her friend appears on screen.

“Hey guys!! When are you going to come visit again!!” Barry asks in excitement.

“I think I’m still not recovered from last time.” Alex chuckles lowly.

“Yeah… Nazi Kara is scary.” Barry hisses,

“I can be scary.” Kara squints her eyes and pouts,

“You’re literally pouting, Kara.” Barry states.

“Anyways we need a favour!” Alex cuts in before the crazy kids lose control. “That then we can small talk.”

“Sure! How can we be of service?” Barry finally takes a seat down next to Cisco.

“Do you remember Lena?” Kara says, blushing slightly remembering how she had gushed about the genius Luthor.

“Of course!” Barry nods, “Kara’s _crush~~_ ” He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Anyways!” Kara shouts almost a little too loud, “She _kind of_ made a time machine and it _kind of_ worked!”

“What do you mean kind of?” Cisco asks, “Either it works or it doesn’t!”

“Except for this one.” Alex grumbles, “It worked but it’s not working. We have a twelfth level intellect — Brainy — here, from years into the future and even he can’t figure out how the machine worked.”

“So… where is Lena?”

“We don’t know.” Alex sighs, “The machine didn’t just took her, it brought someone into our time as well.”

“Who?”

“Her name is Morgana Le Fey.” Kara says, “And she looks exactly like Lena.”

“We need to fix the device, help Morgana go back to her time and get Lena back before we twist the timeline too much.”

“Oh….” Barry leans back in his chair dramatically. “Alright, send us the blueprint, let’s see what we can do!”

“Plan transmitting.” Brainy announces, swiping on the tablet.

The two Danvers and Brainy sits quietly by the monitors as the blueprint transmits to the STAR lab.

“Got it.” Cisco says, immediately tapping off his keyboard and projects the blueprint, in seconds he managed to bring the blueprint into a 3D projection that’s able to be pulled apart and examine.

Both Barry and Cisco stands at the table inspecting the device. Barry has one hand under his chin as he hums softly, spinning the projection around.

“Huh.” Barry leans back, “Now that doesn’t make sense.” While Cisco lets out a disorientated snort,

“Doesn’t make sense is right.” He huffs, throwing one hand in the air as the other extracts a small part out of the projection, “How did that even manage to work?!” he frowns, narrowing his eyes at the broken down machine.

“We don’t know, which is why we need your help.” Alex says,

“This is kind of out of our league,” Barry groans, burying his face in his hands, “We have no idea how Lena got this machine to work, we need to contact The Legends.”

“Can you do that for us, please?” Kara asks,

“We definitely will!” Barry says, “It’s just—”

“What?”

“They’re off somewhere, the comms are off.” Cisco says, “All we can do is leave them a message and hope they get it as fast as possible.”

“What!” Kara groans, “No—”

“Well as we wait for them to get back to us, we can check the machine if you want?” Barry offers, “Meanwhile the DEO can also work on it, maybe we will find a solution before the Legends are done with their mission?”

“Yeah, sounds like the only way to go.” Alex says, “Brainy?”

“Yes, Director Danvers?”

“Pick five agents and work on the machine, I’m putting you in charge.” She commands, the man nods and leaves the room is haste. “Thank you, Barry, Cisco.”

“Anything for our friends!” The Flash grins. Afterwards they only exchanged some easy conversation before hanging up. The Super slumps down in her chair, making Alex frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Morgana is stuck with us…” Kara grumbles, “And Lena is… _Presumably_ in Camelot, if the people haven’t locked her up thinking she’s a witch.”

“We will do everything we can to fix this, don’t worry.” Alex says, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder and squeezes. “Meanwhile I think finding Morgana another place to stay may be better?”

“It’s fine, I have an airbed.” Kara shakes her head, “It’s better if she stays with me, after all, she does look like Lena and if someone thought she is—”

“It could be dangerous.”

“Yeah, besides, so far, all she knows about our world is how to turn the lights on and off, how to take a shower and how to use toaster machines.” Kara hums, “We’ll be fine.”

“I know, after all, she doesn’t burn a clean cut through the house by accident just because she sneezed.” The red hair jokes, making the Super pouts angrily.

“It was one time, Alex!” She huffs, “One!!”

“Okay, okay.” Alex giggles, “But what are we going to do about Lena?”

“Huh?” The Super frowns, “We’re gonna get her back, obviously?”

“No I mean, L Corp, her assistant, what are you going to tell her?” She says, leaning back slightly against the table where Kara has decided to lift her legs and rest on. “A company that big can’t run on its own.”

Kara nods, narrowing her eyes as she tries to think of a solution. “Can we call Sam? Is she still not feeling well?”

“She’s better now, but I don’t know if she’s ready to come back to work, or to be back to National City for the matter..” Alex says, “Last time when I visited her with Maggie, she said it herself, she wants some more time off.”

“Well we can try?” Kara suggests, “Sam was the CFO of L Corp anyways. I trust that Lena will be fine with the decision we made after she gets back.” The two Danvers look at each other for a oddly long second, then Alex nods.

“I’ll call her and see what she says.”

“Great.” Kara nods, jumping back to her feet, “Now I gotta go tell Morgana she’s stuck with us… I certainly hope no one is scaring her.” She sighs. “Also, do you think J’onn will answer my call?”

“He will always answer our calls, Kara. Wha—” As the red hair follows Kara out. She observes her sister, she has not seen Kara this much like herself ever since her relationship with Lena went south, but now looking at Kara all cheery again, she’s suddenly worried. “You know that Morgana is not Lena… Right?” She asks cautiously,

“Of course, why’d you say that?” The blonde turns back to her sister, frowning,

“It’s just—” Alex pauses, throwing her arms before continuing, “You’re oddly protective of her. You know? And I just want to make sure that you’re not— Mixing her up with Lena, because you two fought and trust me when I say I'm glad you're finally acting somewhat like yourself again but— she's not Lena.”

“Alex… I’m not stupid.” Kara sighs, “It’s not like my world revolves around Lena—” Her sister’s unamused look tells her she’s having none of that. “Fine maybe but even so, I know! Although she does make me feel familiar, y’know? Like I knew her…”

“Cause she looks like Lena.”

“No! No no it’s— It’s something else…” Kara says, turning her head a bit to look at the black haired woman downstairs. “I can’t explain it. It almost felt… Kryptonian, for some reason.”

“Fine, if you say so.” Alex nods, running a hand through her hair. “Come on, I heard you promise Morgana to get Morgana some Auntie Tsai’s.”

“Rao yes **_potstickers_**!”


	6. King Uther and the Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally meets King Uther during the dinner and gets a hint just why Morgana ran away the day they swapped places.
> 
> The group sets out to find the warlock Gaius spoke of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup here it is!  
> I should be working on the other one but I'm trying to figure out the plot line better and maybe stock up on some paragraphs and scribbles before posting anything.

Lena was fixing her hair in the mirror when someone knocks on the door, she gets up from her chair and answers the door, Kara Pendragon stands leaning against the wall across her door, looking very relaxed. Despite dressed in a blue, elegant dress, Kara crosses her arms in front her chest as she looks around, looking very relaxed. Sometimes the princess’s behaviour makes Lena wonder if she's just stuck in a coma after being knocked out bu the shock waves of the time machine. How is whistling and standing like _that_ while dressed in a dress anyways proper for a princess? The blonde notices her as se turns around, immediately a thousand watt smile she's so familiar with breaks out on her face, “M’lady, are you ready for supper?” She asks.

She takes a deep breath and huffs heavily, dusting her dress once more before nodding. “Yes.”

“Let's go?” The woman gestures to let her go first, which Lena does with a small nod and a smile.

“Are you nervous?” Kara asks, walking only half a step behind them, “You're sweating.”

“I am.” Lena admits, her voice cracked and sounds unexpectedly breathy. “What if others notice?”

“They won’t.” Kara promises her, “You’re doing great so far, if you managed to pass as Morgana with my father, of all people, I don’t see why the others would notice.”

“You’re right.” Lena sighs, “I got this.” Although she said that more to herself rather than to the woman next to her.

 

 

The supper is uneventful, just the three Pendragons and Lena dining in the smaller feasting chamber.

As time passes and dinner has come to an end, Lena is just about to think she’s safe, the king spoke up. The man wipes his mouth with a beige dinner cloth then sets it aside, he cleared his throat, “Morgana, I wish to speak to you later, come to my study after supper.” The King orders orders,

“Yes, your majesty.” Lena bows a little before looking over to Arthur and Kara, who both give her the face of ’I-don't-know’.

 

 

Lena knocks on the heavy doors, waiting for Uther to answer. After a muffed ’come in.’, she pushes open the door.

“Your grace, you wish to see me?”

“Yes, come sit by me.” The king gestures to the wooden chair next to him.

“Is everything alright, your grace?” She asks softly,

“Do you remember the matter we spoke of the other day, before you _ran off?”_ The king hums, picking up some scrolls.

“I'm afraid I can't recall much of the details.” Lena says, her heart pounding in her chest. She is alone and facing the man that can kill her with a snap of his fingers, and now he just asked her a question she has no idea what he spoke of. _Well, shit._

“The council has urged me to find you a suitable lord.” Uther says, “Now you know I cherish you as much as my own daughter, so I'm giving you a choice. Next month, we will hold a tournament, all the suitable men are invited. And I want you to meet them, all of them. Then pick on by the end of the tournament before the council chooses one for you.”

“But I—”

“This is not to be discussed, Morgana.” The king says firmly, “I have tried to prolong this as long as I can, but the council is getting tired. You're a woman now, if you weren't my ward, some might even had you wed long before you age.”

Lena knew she shouldn’t continue further more should she risk being discovered.

“I understand,” She whispers, “Can I be excused?”

The king hums lowly as he unwraps a new scroll onto his table. Lena bows again as she slowly backs out of the room, and in a whim she rushes back to Morgana’s chamber.

Inside, Gwen is just preparing her night gowns and bath water.

“Lena!” She looks up with a smile which quickly faded, “Oh you look pale, what happened?”

“I uh— Can you fetch… Kara please?” She says shakily.

“Of course.” The woman nodded, leading Lena to a chair, “Just sit down for now, you look like fainting any second.”

Lena sits down on the chair by the window, the second Gwen leaves the room she drops her head in her hands, propped on her legs.

“Shit shit shit shit shit.” She murmurs. If that is the reason Morgana fled the kingdom she is doomed, she, Lena Luthor, is doomed, if anyone back in National City doesn’t find a solution within a month, she is doomed. She will be forced to marry a lord in the Medieval area and oh no she— no no no no.

 

 

 

“Lena? Is everything alright?!” The princess practically broke the door down when she rushed in so harshly, slightly out of breath as she sped through the castle as where she was ( the kitchen for after supper dessert, of course )

“Oh thank god, Kara!” Lena stands up, running over to the woman.

“What is it? Did my father found out?”

“If he had found out I imagine I'd be in the dungeon instead of here.” She chuckles lowly.

“Yeah… What happened?” The blonde asks, “You look pale.” Two strong, warm hands holds her by her arms with such familiarity and Lena could just stay here and not deal with anything. “Let’s sit down.” She says softly, leading the Luthor back to the bed and sits down next to her.

“It’s bad, it’s really bad.” Lena says, her voice shaking.

“What happened?”

“It’s Uther— Your— Your father!” She stands up and frantically walking around the room, “He’s going to marry Morgana off somewhere! He- he- he- he said he talked about it before I— Before she disappeared and—”

“Slow down, slow down.” Kara gets up after her, bracing the hyperventilating woman by her arms again, rubbing her hands up and down the pale skin. “Slowly, tell me exactly what happened?”

Lena takes a few deep breathes before she can say composed sentences, “Alright so, your father apparently talked to Morgana before she disappeared from Camelot. He told me that the council had pressured him into marrying Morgana off, and now if we can’t fix this before she comes back _when_ she comes back she will have a life with someone she doesn’t even know what’s worse _if_ we can ever go back to our worlds, if now I will have to live out her life and—”

“Lena!” Kara cuts the woman off abruptly, she snaps her head up to see face the blonde, “You’re going on and on, normally that’s my job.”

“I’m sorry but what if this is why Morgana left Camelot in the first place?!” Lena jumps to her feet, “If she got upset that Uther is marrying her off to someone else she— Do you know why she’d do that?”

The blonde blinks before shaking her head, “I ah— I don’t know, Lena— Morgana never—” She coughs lightly before shifting, “She never showed much interest in suitors and it’s weird that she just decided to run away I mean—”

“Whatever the case your father is holding a tournament the next month and by the end of that week I must pick a lord to be wedded!” Lena half shouts, “If I’m stuck here I’m just going to live a short life and die as someone else! I can’t go back to L-Corp or- or National City—”

“Hey, hey!” Kara jumps to her feet as well, almost yanking Lena into her arms as she tries to calm the woman down, physically first, at least. As soon as the shorter woman falls into her embrace she quiets down a little, “It’s okay, we can figure somethings out, I won’t let anything happen to you, and we will find a way for you to go home, your friends will find a way for you to go back home— I’m sure they are working on the _‘science’_ way to fix it. It’s been almost two months and I know it feels like forever when you’re stuck in a place you don’t know but we will do everything we can to make it better— And by we I mean me, Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius— We are here for you, Lena, and we will make sure you go home.” She says slowly, making sure the woman in her arms hears everything she is saying. “Listen to me, alright? I won’t let anything happen to you, Lena Luthor. I will always protect you, as long as I am around you are safe. So… Stop freaking out before you draw every guard in the palace to your room.”

“I’m sorry the idea of… Being stuck here never— I guess it never actually sinked it and it just dropped—”

“I can’t say I understand, but I know it must feel very difficult, and I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising, it’s not your fault.” Lena lets out an empty laugh,

“Sor— Um, never mind.” The blonde chuckles, hugging Lena a bit tighter.

“Thank you…” Lena sighs heavily, _just for now_ , she says to herself as she snuggles deeper into the other woman’s arms. She has missed human contact so much, ever since Kara she just doesn’t really have anyone to cuddle with…. And now with the Pendragon, who feels almost exactly like Kara just… Makes her feel so safe. “I— I don’t know but I— This is new and… actually scary— Can- Can you stay here tonight?”

“Always.”

_Well shit._

 

* * *

 

“Arthur, there is a tournament next month, I expect no less from both of my children.” The king announces over breakfast.

“Of course father,” The prince nods, “You shall not be disappointed.”

“Get ready to fall off the horse, brother!” Kara says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Ha, keep dreaming.” Arthur snorts back, glaring at her with weird faces.

“I bet even Morgana can beat you.” The princess retorts,

“She can’t.” The blonde laughs, “I am the best swordsmen in Camelot.”

“Wanna bet?” Lena sets down her silverware, her tone clearly challenging and a dangerous smile on her face.

“Is that so?” Arthur arches his eyebrow, sitting back in his chair. Is this woman actually challenging him? “Well now you're feeling better, lady Morgana, would you like to join us for sparring later?”

Lena smirks, boy is she glad Morgana isn’t one of the well brought up ladies. “Gladly.” She says with that classic teasing arch of her eyebrow. Kara giggles while sipping her water.

“Do not bring all the nonsenses to the dinner table.” Uther clicks his tongue, seemingly disapproving yet visibly amused.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

The clear clashes of sword echos in the air as the training area is filled with giggles and playful shouts.

Lena doges a right swing from Kara and sweeps her off balance by tripping her offense leg. The princess falls to the ground with a disoriented shout. Lena throws her head back to flip away the loose strands sticking to her face as a thin layer of sweat shines under the morning sun, she looks down at Kara, still panting but with a victorious smirk.

“You sure know your way around weapons.” Kara says, lying on the ground as she enjoy the warmth shining down her face.

“Well I love weapons. Swords especially.” Lena shrugs, sticking the sword into the dirt while she sits on the log to catch her breath. “Swords and…” she eyes the princess, so at peace and happy, a thin coat of sweat over her well defined biceps, shining under the sun. “Beautiful women.” Kara’s eyes goes round and she practically froze on the spot, red rushing over her whole face.

Arthur groans in disgust, turning his head the other way, “Spare me all those giggles and stolen glances.”

“What? I’m not—” Kara glares at her brother, “Nothing is—”

“I've been meaning to ask.” Gwen speaks up, saving Kara all the unnecessary excuses before she tangles herself deeper. “You speak of this… affection between the same gender is normal?”

“It is.” Lena nods her head softly, “It's natural. Love comes in any form you can think of. It can be of one man one woman, two women, two men… Sometimes people even find comfort in more than one person. I live in a world with aliens, and well, let's say love really isn't limited by the means of our looks.”

“If so.” Arthur huffs, sticking his sword down next to Lena’s, “I shall change the laws of Camelot once I become king.”

“It’s not gonna be that easy, Arthur.” Lena snorts lightly, “There will be so many things to fix if you wish to bring real justice to your kingdom.”

“Well teach me, I’m sure we will have plenty of time.” He says,

_Plenty of time,_ the words echos in Lena’s head as Uther’s words come back to her as well. She looks down at the ground, suddenly all quiet. Kara notices how hard she’s trying to hold down the trembling hands.

“ _Arthur_.” Kara scolds, huffing as she crawls up from the ground and rushes to Lena’s side. “Don’t worry,” She says softly, “I won’t leave you alone, and if necessary, I will get you outta here until we can fix this.” Kara reaches over and lace their fingers together. “I promise.” She whispers.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Lena sighs, sniffing gently, she reaches up with her free hand to wipe the tears away.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asks, he may be brute and careless but he does not simply ignore a woman’s tears.

“Father called her to the studies last night…”

“I remember.” He nods,

“He wants to— Well the council wants to marry ’me’, Morgana, off to some lord in the kingdom.”

“What? Father loves Morgana far too much, he’d never do that!” Arthur argues, eyebrows locked together tightly as his nose scrunched up.

“He tried to hold them down, but those stubborn headed undead bastards insist.” Kara sighs, wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders in attempt to make her feel safer. “I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s easy.” Gwen says, “As long as one of them win, you will find another excuse to refuse the proposals.”

“What do you mean?” Kara looks up at Gwen, confused.

“Despite the King’s order to have you pick from the men coming to court you in the tournament, if they cannot win the tournament against Arthur, or even Kara, you can have all the rights in the world to tell Uther you do not wish to marry someone who can’t even win the tournament.” She explains, “If Arthur or Kara wins, they can show their favour for you, in turn it can slow down the number of men wanting to court you. They are known as the best knights across Albion.”

“I shall lose, father told me that repeatedly as we ride every, single, time.” Kara chuckles, “ _Don’t embarrass your brother.”_ She mimics the king’s tone, making Lena giggle.

“I’m sure Arthur won’t show his favour to me.” Lena says suggestively, and as on cue, the Pendragon girl turns to look at the flushed prince with her at the same time. “Am I right, Arthur?”

The prince stutters, “Sh— but I can ask for your favour.” He argues, huffing.

“Oh no I prefer the other Pendragon.” Lena giggles, “This one is better.” She says, patting Kara’s leg, and definitely not lingering a second longer on those muscular thighs.

“I say we find a day and set out to find this warlock Gaius speak of, fast, now that everyone is less alerted whenever Lena— Morgana goes.” Kara quickly changes the subject before getting more flustered.

“I agree, we can set out any day now, he mentioned the warlock lived on the outskirt of Camelot, it shouldn’t take us more than a day to travel back and forth.” Gwen nods,

“Hmm-mm.” Arthur hums, pulling his sword up, “Come on, sister, another bout!”

As the two blondes start another sparring session, Gwen quietly takes a seat next to Lena, rubbing her arms and embraces her in a warm, comforting hug.

“Don’t worry, we will find a way to get you home.” She says to the Luthor, “No matter what.”

 

* * *

 

Merlin stands before the dragon with a torch in his hand, eyes half lidded from being woken by the humongous creature before him in the middle of the night.

“What’s— wrong?” He yawns loudly as he stretches,

“Is there anything you wish to tell me, Merlin?” Kilgarrah asks, slightly lifting its head up.

“Um— No?” The young warlock frowns, the dragon hums as he stretches his wings,

“This world is odd, very odd, Merlin, very odd indeed.” He says, beginning to slap those ginormous wings, “Beware, young warlock, for the future is clouded.” And without another word, the dragon flies away, back into the depth of the vast cave, leaving the young man confused and puzzled.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The group of Arthur, Merlin, Kara, Lena and Gwen set out in the morning two days later to look for the warlock Gaius spoke of at the boarder of east forest.

 

They arrive at a small, broken shed in an open field. A thin streak of smoke slowly flowing out from the red clayed chimney.

They all dismounted their horse.

“Merlin watch the horses.” Arthur instructs, gripping his sword’s handle as he takes first place entering in the house.

The house is less than modest, there isn’t much, some pots, a pot of stew boiling over fire and a small room which presumably is the bedroom in the far back. The four spread out, looking around the house. The prince picks up one of the red clayed potteries in curiosity.

“What do you want!” A hoarse sound shouts from behind them, making Arthur jump and dropping the bottle in his hand, the red pottery falls to the ground, shattering into pieces. They all look down at the small pieces then looks back at the awkward prince, old Merlin growls in frustration.

“Well?! You came all the way to my house, breaking my potteries?!” The old wizard grumbles impatiently.

“Um—” Arthur gapes, aside from Merlin, no one has been so rude to him. Well this grumpy old man certainly has more temper than his man-servant but still.

“Are you friend of the court physician Gaius?” Lena speaks up, “We are in dire need of help and he told us you can help us.”

“What is your problem, young lady?” Merlin asks, eyeing the group.

“Um… Kara, Arthur, Gwen.” Lena says softly, tapping the prince on his shoulder. “Maybe excuse us?”

“Um.. Sure, I’ll go stand guard.” Arthur scratches under his eye, then gestures for Gwen and to step out with him.

“We’ll be right out.” The blonde says softly, squeezing Lena’s arm gently, and the Luthor smiles.

As soon as the trio leave the house, Lena pulls out a chair by the table and sits down. “Please tell me you have something, _Merlin_.”

The man freezes, “What Merlin? I don’t…”

“Come on, _Emrys_.” Lena huffs, “I’m from the future, remember?”

“I—” The warlock stutters, “Sorry.” He sighs, using his normal voice and transform back again with a spell as he takes a seat across the woman.

“I won’t tell anyone,” She says softly, “It’s your secret to tell.”

“Thank you,” The man nods with a grin, “I appreciate that, it’s just…” He looks out of the window, even though Arthur is not in sight, he knows that stupid prince is near, probably fooling around with Kara. “It’s not time yet. I need to protect him.”

“I understand.” Lena says softly, and suddenly, she gets a sense of _Déjà vu…_

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

_Lena sits alone in her office, just like many other nights, but tonight it’s different. She hears a soft thud on her balcony, so she turns around, looking at the awkward Super standing at the glass door like a kicked puppy._

_“What an honour,” She says, no, spats, standing up to open the door. “What is a hero like you honouring me, the Luthor’s office? Wanna check if I have kept spare Kryptonite?”_

_“Lena—”_

_“It’s Miss. Luthor to you, Supergirl.” She can hear herself growl, god she doesn’t want to be this mad at the woman in front of her, but she does. She wants to hit her and yell at her and hate her— But the sight of the blonde heroine is so loveable… and so sad, she made herself look so small, and smaller as Lena spoke._

_“I need to apologise to you, Le— Miss. Luthor.” Kara says softly, “I want to apologise and… I really want to explain things… I don’t expect you to understand or to forgive me but…. Can I have a chance to explain?”_

_“You knew it’s not gonna change anything, why bother?” She scoffs,_

_“Because you deserve to know.” The Super says, “You have every right to hate me Lena—”_

_“Damn right I do.” She mutters, cutting the blonde off again, and Kara looks like tears are just hanging by the corners of her eyes, threatening to drop any second now. “You ar— were my best friend, Kara, I never had friends like you before— Never had friends either, but whatever… You meant the world to me but the truth is you are just one of those fucking liars.” She says bitterly, arms crossed in front her chest. “Well, now I know you’re having fun making jokes about how innocent and naive I am. Luthor and true friends, those are the words that are just never going to have connections.” She slops back down in her chair, millions of emotions fixed in her and pulling her in all directions. “Just go, Kara, I don’t want to see you.” She says, hand comes up to rub her head, with a very small please that Kara almost didn’t catch._

_“Let me say this,” The Super insisted, “Let me finish what I came here to say, and— and you will never, ever, see me again. I promise you.”_

_“Your promises aren’t exactly trust worthy.” The Luthor mumbles._

_“Lena, please!” Kara sounds a little desperate now, and in the bottom of her heart Lena knew she shouldn’t be that mean, but the Luthor gene just couldn’t help it._

_“Fine.” She sighs, sitting up against her chair with her best CEO face to face the Super._

_The blonde looks down to the marble ground, she takes a deep breath and looks back at Lena, Blue eyes straight into the cold, emotionless greens.“When we first met I knew you were different… Than the other Luthors. You were so caring and that time I went into your office with Clark? I saw the determination in your eyes. And that moment I just knew— I wanted you in my life.” Kara says slowly, “And as we grew as friends I just— You became so important to me, Lena. I— By the time I realised you deserved the truth it has been too long, and I was scared that you’d hate me… No, I… I’m still scared that you’ll hate me.” She says, the sadness in those eyes just doesn’t go away and it is slowly eating Lena alive. “I only ever told two people my identity, and they were under circumstances, Lena. I told Winn the day after I saved the airplane and I— I needed to let that rush go somewhere so— And then I told Lucy who I am to save Alex— The— Those who knows my real identity are always in constant danger, Lena, Alex almost died— And… You already have target on your back… I didn’t want to burden you.” She sighs, looking down at those red boots that seems too bright right now. “I wanted to keep you safe, and I wanted to keep you to myself, just for a little longer.” She says, pausing to look at Lena as her tongue runs over her bottom lip. “I never had friends who… Never had best friends who doesn’t know who I am and I— To be honest I’m terrified.” She laughs hollowly, “You treated me like a normal human! And I don’t get that, ever, in my whole time here on earth. You looked at me like, I, Kara Danvers, not Supergirl, not some alien whose home died and now seeks shelter on earth, just me… You looked at me like me, a mere human, is important, and I didn’t want to lose that. I’m so sorry for being selfish, and lying to you, Lena.”_

_“You are selfish.” The Luthor heiress says harshly, “All your talk, all I heard was you, you, you, Kara. And even me, who never had a healthy relationship with almost anyone, knows that it’s always a balance between giving and receiving. I tried so hard to be your friend, and believe me, I opened up to you, I was honest to you, and all you did was lie, Kara. You know what? You are selfish.” She stands up, “Remember when Reign almost killed you? I didn’t know who you are, I just saw Supergirl, a hero I occasionally work with, someone I admires, falls out of the sky, lying on top on the debris lifeless, all bloodied and beat up. What if you had died? Am I suppose to just figure out that my best friend died— In front of me on my own after god longs how long you disappear? You are selfish, all you thought about is how you feel, how you want things to be, but not mine. I deserve a friend who is willing to tell me the truth, Kara, I deserve some honesty.”_

_“I know.”_

_It was a whisper, soft and broken. Kara hadn’t looked up at Lena since she adverted her eyes before she started talking._

_“I’m not even going to bring up the Kryptonite—”_

_“It was different!” The Super’s head shot up in fear,_

_“Oh yeah?” She mocks, “Enlighten me.”_

_“It’s not because you are a Luthor it’s just— Kryptonite just drives me crazy, you know?! It it, anything, related to kryptonite makes me loose my reasons. I’m just scared.”_

_“You forgot just how many people living on this planet can get hurt a millions ways every day, yet you are scared of just one thing that can hurt you,” She snorts, “Oh poor baby.” Sighing heavily she looks away, the desk looks cleaner now, less… Personal. It’s been so ever since she shoved the journal Kara gave her and their framed photo into a drawer some times ago. “Just go.” Kara nods, hesitantly turning to the balcony again. Before she walks out of the balcony, she turns around one last time._

_“I love you, Lena, and I always will, wether you hate me or not.” She says. “If you ever need me… You know where I am.”_

_Lena doesn’t say anything, just facing backwards to the balcony, as she listens to the Super take off into the night sky._

 

* * *

 

...na?” 

“Lena?” The Luthor snaps her head around, looking at the concerned young man.

“Sorry, I was miles away.”

“I bet,” Merlin says softly, “Should I go over everything again?”

“Yes, please.”

“Basically, I have been going through all the spell books I can get my hands on, and I’ve been asking around best I can, but I can’t promise I will find a solution in time, if I can find one at all.”

“I understand.” Lena nods stiffly, looking at the warlock, and stupid, stupid head somehow just started to compare her and Kara to him and Merlin.

“For now, if I can have a strand of your hair, I can maybe work on more more complicated spells.” He says,

“Uh… Sure thing.” Lena says, pulling her bun loose and straightens out the silk black hair over her shoulder, she leans forward to pull out her boot knife, “Just a strand?”

“Yes.” She nods and proceed to cut off a small bunch of her hair.

“There you go.” Lena huffs,passing the bundle of hair to Merlin. 

“Thanks, now that you know who I am… It will be much easier.” He says softly, 

“Yes, once again, thank you, Merlin.”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” He answers with a smile, “Thank you for keeping my secrets.”

“Like I said, it's your secret to tell.” Lena repeats, looking up into the hazel eyes.


	7. Of Swords and Beautiful Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s tournament and Kara faces off against Arthur.   
> Arthur won, as always, but Kara also won, only in a different matter of speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I know it's been a while! It's just the real life got the best of me.  
> Anyways here's the update! I hope you'll enjoy it, comments and kudos are very welcome!  
> As you can see I'm not very strict with the Merlin plot line since it's more of a Supercorp centric story, also my memories of that show is so blurry the canon timeline has been replaced by Rhino's lol.

The tournament week is just around the corner and Lena had withdrew herself from the training sessions with the Pendragons to let them practice at full strength. She accompanies them though, sitting by the arena with a book in her hand.

Under the sun she felt at peace, but in her heart she misses National City. She misses L-Corp, and she definitely is worried about it. She thought about her life every now and then, not that she had much of a life to begin with but still— She misses her ‘friends’, the people whom she cut off right after Reign, and of course she misses Kara.

Merlin, as it turns out, is a wonderful friend. It’s almost became a habit to converse a bit every night when Merlin did his rounds of medicine runs around the castle. They talk about many things, at first it was the short awkward almost interrogate-like talk regarding any ( none ) new progress on finding a way home, then one night Lena decided to ask about Arthur, about Merlin’s powers, after that their conversations begin to reach deeper, more sensitive topics. Merlin ended up as the first one she actually talked about National City with beside Kara, she also mentioned to him the situation with two Karas, which the young warlock found rather bizarre. Gradually, as Lena learns more about Merlin’s situation, she found herself forgiving the Super, bit by bit. The anger disappears and regret, sorrow took its place. She felt mad at herself for never giving Kara a chance to explain, she feels sad that Lillian’s teaching got the better of her, cutting off her friends, those who might have actually cared about her. _Little boxes, my ass._ Lena’s almost certain that after being an asshole towards them, they’ll think ill of her...

“Lena?” She looks up and find the younger Pendragon looking at her, frowning. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, just… Thinking.” She answers quickly and puts her book aside, “Done training already?”

“Oh no, Arthur lost the last round so he has to go get us water.”

“There are manservants for that, Kara.” She chuckles, she looks around, there’s no one around, not even Gwen, and when she turns back to question Kara, she sees the smug grin for the answer she needs.

“I know, but it’s fun when I get a chance to order him around.” The blonde laughs halfheartedly, “May I um— Take a seat?”

“Of course.” The ravenette taps the wooden bench next to her and pulls her dress towards her some more.

“Thank you,” She murmurs, “I…” The princess sighs, sitting down next to Lena, “Can I tell you a secret?” Lena only nods,

“I— Eh— Ever since you mentioned that having feelings for the same sex is normal I just can’t get the thought out of my mind.” Kara sighs again, rubbing her hands anxiously. Lena kept quiet, letting the woman say whatever that's on her mind at her own pace.

“I guess one of the reasons she ran away was because of us.” Kara eventually lets out a heavy huff, “Morgana—” She turns to look at Lena, who’s definitely surprised at what she just said. “I— We— We grew up together, we were so close and I guess a part of me always knew but I never properly address those feelings at the bottom of my heart.” The blonde fidgets with her hand, “And I think— Now thinking about it, I— I think I’m in love with her.”

Lena paused for some time,“And you think Morgana ran away because she felt the same?”Chuckling in her mind if that is the case, _the irony._

“Perhaps? We’ve always been affectionate with one another— Too affectionate, now to think about it.” Kara chuckles, “She’s never that close to others, not even Gwen, and she’s the more sensitive one when it comes to feelings.”

“You don’t say.” Lena jokes, pulling some light giggles from the other woman.

“I just— If that was what happened I wish she had come to me instead of…”

“Being reckless and shuts everyone out then gets herself teleported to the future?” Lena chuckles lowly but there was nothing funny in the tone, “Yeah… I know a thing for two about being reckless…”

“I never considered that—” The blond next to her huffs and sniffs, dropping her head down to her knees. “I feel dizzy—”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lena sits closer to the woman, rubbing circles on her back. “Everyone acts differently towards their feeling, Kara, you can know for sure what’d have happened if she had stayed.”

“I really miss her.” Kara murmurs, “I miss her so much.”

“I miss my Kara too.” The Luthor says softly. For the first time since she came to Camelot, she actually admits it. “I miss her a lot. But… I’m sure they will take good care of her and… They will help her find a way home.”

“I can’t image how she feels if she feels the same way,” Kara lets out a watery chuckle,

“Not to say you’re stupid, Kara.” Lena chuckles along, reaching out to gently squeeze the blonde’s knee, “But you are pretty oblivious.”

“Are we?” The princess turns to look at her with a full on grin. “Sorry.” She laughs, reaching down, she squeezes and covers Lena’s hand with her own.

“At least you’re the Kara that is honest.” Lena says, turning her hand slightly so their fingers intwine. If Arthur saw them retracting their hands when he returned, he definitely didn’t mention it.

 

 

* * *

 

The event week came like a whiff, neither Lena nor Kara talked about that day when they held hands.

 

Most of the tournaments are predictable, not only for both Pendragons but almost all the lords. They all know that the Pendragons are considered as the best knights in all of Albion, sure there are challenges but Arthur and Kara always comes out on top.

Through out the whole melee competition, Kara gotten through without much struggle, during the last round, she was met with the leader knight from Nemeth and had a fair, strong fight. The battle lasted for some time but Kara won by using the trick Lena once used on her, sweeping her opponent off balance. When she finally pulls the helmet off and let the chill air wash over her dirty, sweaty face, the big proud smile was one of the brightest Lena had seen.

 

Afterwards, Kara rests in her tent while a maid tends to her wounds. Lena quietly slips inside, the woman immediately straightens up upon seeing Lena.

“Lady Morgana!”

“Leave us.” She commands softly, the maid quickly makes herself scares, leaving the two woman along in the small space. Kara’s face looks more flushed from the reddish light in the tent, no thanks to the sun shining through the red and yellow cloth.

“Congratulations, princess.” Lena says with an arched eyebrow, she walks over and picks up the blood stained cloth in the water bucket. Pulling her sleeve back, she gently dabs on the wound on Kara’s cheek, drawing a small hiss from the princess. “Quite a ending move you did back there.”

“Well, I had a good training partner.” Kara grins, wincing when Lena tries to dab out the dust and dirt in the wound, “Ow—”

“Don’t smile right now, it’ll pull on your wound.” Lena snorts lightly,

“Do you think it’s going to scar?”

“This one? No.” Lena hums, “The ones on your hand arms and leg, probably, yes.”

“You know medicine?”

“I know a lot of things.” Lena laughs, reaching across the princess to grab the clean cloth for dressing, “And this is definitely not the best solution, but it’s all you have.”

“We must appear very barbaric to you.” Kara says,

“Not really, there are things your people posses that no longer exists.” Lena says, wrapping the cloth around Kara’s right arm, “Like, chivalry, the spirit isn’t something very common anymore. People are more for themselves than for others.”

“That’s sad.”

“Maybe, but…” The Luthor bites down on her bottom lips, “There are still people who is willing to protect the others, lay themselves down for the society. Like Kara.”

“Your Kara?”

“Yes, she has um— Let’s just say other than her day job, she has another secret identity, the protector of our city.”

“Why keep it a secret?” Kara frowns, “Shouldn’t that be something she’s proud of?”

“She is, everyone adores Supergirl but it’s also very dangerous. To her, or to the people around her.It’s dangerous and… There will be bad guys who wants to harm her, and if she doesn’t keep her identity as a secret her friends and family could end up in danger.” Lena explains, she didn’t notice the small smile on the blonde’s face, “And… She’s the only one with powers, we don’t—”

“Sounds like you’ve forgave her.” Kara says, “When you first came to Camelot you were so angry, I remember.”

“Hmm, I guess I have.” She hums,

“M’lady? The guests are starting to gather at the arena, you may want to return before his majesty arrives?” Gwen’s voice comes from the small opening of the tent.

“Alright, thank you, Gwen.” Lena answers, “I should get going, good luck on the tournament.” She hesitates a bit but leans in and leaves a small peck on the princess’s cheek. Just as she walks to the entrance, the princess calls out,

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

“Later during the jousting, can I ask for your favour?”

Lena pauses, perking her lips up into a sly smile, “Come to me and find out.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Kara urges her horse to walk up to the podium, where Lena sits at the royals and nobility’s box next to King Uther.

“M’lady.” She says, lifting the front of her helment up, “I’m about to go against my brother, and if I may, I wish to ride with your favour.” Lena smiles warmly, she stole a side glance to her right, the king and some other lords are clearly not very pleased of Kara doing such thing, the air in the box just quiets down, but Lena rolls her eyes in her mind and takes out the handkerchief she has, walking down to the rails, where she meets Kara almost on eye-level.

“Be careful.” She whispers as she ties the small cloth around the princess’s lance handle.

“Don’t I always, m’lady.” Kara chuckles, smiling even more when Lena even gives her horse a small kiss.

 

She rides to one end of the track, facing Arthur and his horse, she’s going to lose anyways but, knowing Morgana— _Lena,_ is looking at her. Even when she fell off the horse in full force it didn’t hurt as much.

 

“The Winner of this years tournament! Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!” The man standing by the podium announces, and the crowd goes crazy, all cheering for both the prince and the princess. Kara gets up and leans against the podium, grinning at her brother. Arthur glances over the podium, some ladies and princesses’ eyes are lit up, waiting for him to pick them, instead, he walks to the royal box.

“M’lady.” He reaches out his hand to Morgana, “May I have the honour to escort you to tonight’s banquet?”

Lena blinks rapidly, gaping at the extended hand in front of her. She glances over Kara, then back to Arthur, it was clear that this is something the two had discussed on. “I’d be delighted.” Morgana smiles, taking Arthur’s hand.

 

 

* * *

 

Uther sits on his throne, tapping his index finger impatiently as both of his children and his ward takes seat across him.

“What were you thinking, Kara!” he scolds, “I understand your passion for sword, weaponry and knighthood, and you are a good one, but what was that nonsense back there!”

“I heard about the arrangement you had for Morgana, father. I gave her the idea.” Arthur cuts in, wanting to take the blame.

“No, it was my idea.” Kara says, looking straight into her father’s eyes. “I heard about the arrangements you made for her, father.”

“And you’re not helping!” Uther yells,

“With all due respect, father.” Arthur interjects, “Morgana is like our sister, how can we expect anyone to protect her when they can’t even win a tournament?”

“This is an arranged marriage! And it shouldn’t have been any of your business!”

“Father! Isn’t it the tradition for the head of our family to fight?!” Kara says rather emotionally, almost jumping up from her chair. “Anyone who wishes to marry Morgana should do the proper way! How—”

“Silence!” The old king shouts, hand on his temple as he looks viably annoyed.

Kara sucks her lips in and falls back into her chair, “I’m sorry, father.”

“You’ve embarrassed me, Kara.” Uther says, “Not only have you two have fought off all the suitors, your actions might as well just declared that Morgana cannot be married!”

“Father—”

“Enough! Leave me, I will have to savage your reckless from the council and the other kingdoms during tonight’s feast.” Uther huffs, waving his hand and dismiss the three.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In order to avoid provoking Uther’s further anger, Lena had excused herself from the Pendragons to get ready for the feast. Since Arthur won the tournament, he gets to escort Lena to the evening feast.

Gwen helped her pick out a red dress. Instead of elegance, the red dress is rather fierce from its presentation. Most of her back will be visible as well as her shoulders. The cloth is in the shade of red same as Camelot’s flag, it fits snugly around her breasts then up to her neck in a collar. Even though for Medieval standard, it’s quite a tight dress, but to Lena, it’s almost like a pyjama, almost.

They sit by the mirror as Gwen braids two strands of hair of the sides and then carefully pulls the hair up into a high pony tail but leaving two thin bunch of hair down by her ear.

’Knock, knock.’ Both women turn to look at the wooden door. “Lady Morgana?” Merlin’s voice comes from the other side, “Prince Arthur sent me to see if you are ready for the feast.”

“Tell him her ladyship be ready soon.” Gwen answers, the young man hums then leaves.

“I must say the plan worked.” Lena tries to joke,

“But it almost upset the King.” Gwen says, “I’m sorry I ever sugessted such thing.”

“It’s okay, Gwen, besides, we were the ones that carried it out.”

“But—”

“No buts.” The Luthor interjects. “I wish you can also enjoy the feast.”

“I am your maid, Lena, I will be there.”

“No I meant like us.” Lena explains,

“Well I—”

“Morgana?” Arthur’s voice came, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Lena calls out, standing up from the chair.

“After you, m’lady.” Gwen walks up to open the door for her.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

The feast is almost like any other gala she has attend to before in the modern time.

Guests coming in, the hosts ( The camelot royalties ) sits up front, food, wine. After the proper meal, there were drinks, snacks, and of course parties, musics, dances, people scattered around the big party hall chatting, dancing or drinking.

 

Lena ate some, not a lot, but she drank a generous amount of mead. She enjoys the sweet medieval wine far too much, perhaps when she returns to National City, she’ll buy a distriller factory to recreate the drink.

After two drinks too many, _Screw this._ Lena thought. She stands up and walks towards Kara, who’s standing by the side chatting with some other knights, from Camelot and other kingdoms.

“M’lady!” The blonde’s eyes brights up immediately as Lena approaches, and _fuck, why are all of them like this?_ Lena curses them in her mind.

“Lady Morgana.” The other knights bow in courtesy.

“Gentlemen.” Lena smiles, she’s drunk but she’s not that _drunk_ to forget where she is. “Princess, may I have a word with you?”

“Of course.” Kara nods, “Excuse me, sers.” The others all nods in understanding and smiles as they go back to their conversation. They act all courteous but oh does Lena know, modern age or Medieval, men will always be the same. She definitely didn’t miss how some of the knights or lord’s eyes linger on their behind as Kara leads her out of the party hall.

 

In the far end of the room, Uther sees it all. He grips around the handle tightly and lets out a frustrated growl. There is no way he’s going to let that continue further, not his daughter and that… _thing_.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

They kept walking till they reach the outer part of royal garden, there’s almost no one around now. Kara stops and turns around, “So what a—” Before she can finish, she feels something warm against her lips. Lena surges forward without a thought and presses her mouth against Kara’s. _Oh_ it’s so soft, she sweeps her tongue across her bottom lip, Kara is so soft and warm, and she wonders if her Kara tastes the same— The princess finally snaps out the initial shock and gently pushes Lena back.

“Lena—” Kara tries to take a step back but the Luthor follows, and shortly she ran out of place to retreat as her back hits a tree.

“Don’t you want this?” Lena presses her hand on the tree, right over the princess’s tensed shoulder.

“Lena you’re drunk.” Kara stutters, looking away from the woman,

“I am.” The smaller woman admits, “But not that drunk, _Kara._ ” She presses even closer, feeling their body pressed together tightly. Blood rushes to her face feeling the softness of Lena’s breasts against hers.

“Lena, stop.” Kara manages to croak out, “We shouldn’t—”

“What if this is it?” Lena mumbles, the distance between their face is dangerously close. “If I spent the rest of my life here as Morgana Le Fey and… Morgana spending her time as me… I could eventually be married off to to some lousy lord that’s twenty years older than me, Kara. You know that, right? Do you want that to happen? Just let them— ”

“Stop it, Lena! You’ll be able to go home and—”

“Shut up already, Kara Pendragon.” Lena almost growls, “Do you want me or not? I saw the way you look at me, sometimes during training, from time to time a day, and definitely during the tournaments. I saw you.”

“Lena I—”

“Lady Morgana? Princess Kara?” Out of all the people that can run into them, are they glad Arthur sent Merlin to find them. “I’m afraid you are needed at the hall.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Lena nods, straightening out her outfit and her looks, walking past a still stiffed Kara.

 

* * *

 

When they return, it was right on time for the court dance. Arthur walks up to the pair and bows lightly towards Lena.

“May I?”

Taking his invitation, Lena and Arthur slowly walks into the centre of the dance floor. They dances around, Arthur being a total gentleman and keeping his hands at appropriate places yet not making them look too estrange or stiff. The dance is over soon, and they bowed to each other politely.The boring party carries on, Lena danced with some more men, who seemed all very keen to woo her but far too scared by the Pendragons hovering close by.

She ends up with the other princess sitting together, sipping wine and talking about things she has absolutely no interest in. Kara left about two minutes ago and Lena decides to follow suit, dunking the nth cup of mead, she coughs gently to catch the others’ attention.

“Excuse me but I am quite tired, if you don’t mind I’ll be excuse myself.”

“Not at all, lady Morgana.” Says one of the maidens, “Have a good rest.”

“Good night, lady Morgana.” Another says. Lena smiles gently and walks to Uther.

“M’lord, I am quite exhausted, with your permission, I’d like to return to my chamber.” It’s true, her head is a bit dizzy and the room feels too warm.

Uther only hums with a small nod. “I expect to see you tomorrow morning at court, we are to see King Rodor and Princess Mithian off.”

“Of course, your majesty. Good night.”

 

On her way out, Lena notices Kara wondering in the empty halls.

“Goodnight, Gwen, I can find my way back to my room. It’s late, get some rest.” Lena orders, “Thank you for all your assistance tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Gwen frowns, but then she sees the blonde in the corner, looking like a nervous puppy, so she nods. “Goodnight, Lena.”

 

After Gwen leaves, Lena looks back, she spotted Kara, smirking lightly, she turns back to the woman, arching her eyebrow in challenge. It’s a question, an invitation. After Kara takes a few steps forward, the Luthor smirks and runs up the spiral stairs.

Kara continues to follow Lena, who seems to be enjoying this game of chase very much. She watches the woman takes a turn up the staircase and follows swiftly. But she disappeared, Kara quickly walks up the stairs, looking for her. She barely walks past her chamber did an arm suddenly reach out, yanking her in.

 

The heavy door slams with a loud bang, and Kara finds herself being pinned against something the second time today.

“Hello m’lady.” She says, looking down at Lena, cheeks flushed and her skin seems flawless under the dancing candles.

“Hmm, shut up and kiss me.” The Luthor whispers, thin, long finger scratching ever so gently along Kara’s well defined neck line. The princess did’t need to be told twice as she grabs Lena by her waist and turns them around. Pinning the ravenette against the heavy door she presses her lips hotly ageists hers. Both women clearly drunk and taste like bold of malt, mead and wine. Lena whimpers into the kiss, tilting her head as she sweeps her tongue across Kara’s lips. Everything sped up after Kara’s tongue enters her mouth. She grabs the princess’s scarred and calloused hands and leads them down her body. Kara couldn’t help but traces her palms along the devine curves of Lena’s body, and gives her a little squeeze that incites a surprised yet pleasant gasp from the other woman when she reaches her hips.

“Such outrageous move, your highness.” Lena rasps against Kara’s ear, this feels _so so wrong_ , yet it feels _right._ She nibbles down on Kara’s earlobe, then grazing her teeth down her neck, making the blonde groan in pleasure. Lena feels a muscular leg under all the layers of dresses, pushing past her knee and the sweet feather like touch tickles the fire in her belly even more, a shameless moan escapes her.

She pushes the princess back, the two just stood there for a silent, still second before Lena practically pounced onto her. They continue to kiss passionately as Lena begins to push Kara back towards the massive bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE THE TRAILER OF SUPERGIRL SEASON 5 OMG JESUS H R CHRIST I CANNOT  
> GOODBYE WORLD Blue will be dead till October.  
> SUPERCORP ENDGAMEEEEE


	8. Summer Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a day off from everything when Summer Solstice comes, but this year she took Morgana along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna work more on the other updates but no promises as my finals are soon-- It is possible that there won't be any updates in the next two weeks. : /
> 
> Also I drew a sketch of Lena and Kara Pendragon, check it out on my tumblr! @blueclyde

 

Kara was just curled up in her couch laptop on and a cup of tea on the coffee table near by, finishing up a draft she has to hand over to Snapper before she takes her day off in two days’ time. It’s getting late, the city is asleep, so is her visitor.

Kara has taken the air bed, insisting to have Morgana take her bed, arguing that since she floats in her sleep, the bed serves little use to her. She did a quick patrol around before changing into her pyjama. As she brushes her teeth and gets ready for bed in the bathroom, she hears a series of small, continuous groan coming from her bedroom. Quickly finishing off, Kara walks to her room, the woman sleeping in her bed has abandoned the blankets and curled into a foetus like pose, she can tell by her heartbeat and other signs that she’s dreaming, and from the looks of it it’s not a nice dream.

“Morgana.” She kneels down, putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder, “You’re dreaming again.” She whispers softly, Kara has learned the trick, the past few months living with Morgana, as long as it’s not a night mare that has Morgana thrashing and shouting all she needs to do is talk to her. Letting Morgana knows that she’s not alone seem to have done the trick, in situations like this, the ravenette always settles as soon as Kara’s hand is on her shoulder or arm and she’s talking to her.

Kara waits by the bed for a minute or two, making sure that Morgana has completely gone back to sleep again did she get back up. Rubbing the back of her neck, she crawls in between the bouncy mattress and her fluffy blankets.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“Ponytail!” Snapper shouts from the fishbowl, Kara immediately jumps up from her seat and shuffles to her chief editor.

“Yes boss?” She asks, pushing her glasses up her nose bridge.

“The draft was fine, I added a few notes and expect you to hand in a edited version when you come back from the break.” He says,

“Yes boss, thank you.”

“That’s it.” The smaller man waves the blonde off. He’s always softer when the day is around, Kara has always used the excuse as personal reasons, but it doesn’t take a genius to know what kind of day it may be.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

During the days Kara work, Morgana stays at the DEO or in Kara’s apartment. There’re so many things that the woman doesn’t understand and is more than willing to learn.

In the DEO, Alex and the others always make sure to make time for her whenever they are on break and when the city is quiet. The crime rate dropped since Reign, and even though some local gangs are starting to show up again, it’s still relatively low.

Alex teaches Morgana about chemistry, and like Lena, she is a genius on some level. It didn’t take long for the woman to acquire knowledges that are far beyond her time. J’onn spends time taking to her, teaching her about the stars, astrology, so to speak. He also teaches her ways to control her powers, and over time, Morgana begun to gain more and more control with the magic that lies within her. The ravenette has had some base knowing of the stars back in Camelot, but the world is so much bigger than she thought. Brainy, is the weirdest person she’d ever met, as he claimed, he came from a ever further away future, most of the things he says doesn’t make sense to Morgana, but she likes the man nonetheless.

Alex Danvers is her favourite person in the future, aside from Kara. Not only does the older Danvers satisfies her desire for knowledge, she is an amazing fighter. She understands that what Alex does is similar as the Knights of Camelot, and hence weapons come very naturally to the reddish haired woman. When she’s not busy, she only opted to spar with Morgana. Both women benefit plenty from the sparring sessions they have, whereas Alex teaches Morgana close up combat, the other woman teaches Alex how to wield a sword.

 

At first, Kara was very worried leaving Morgana alone in her apartment, but eventually she had to go back to work if she still wants to job. So she left stick-it notes all over the house in the first two weeks just in case Morgana forgets how certain things work. The ravenette understands that Lena — The woman she replaced, is a relatively famous woman in this world, so she avoids leaving the house or the DEO without Kara or others at all cost. It’s only for the best, for her own safety and the others. Morgana had also taken an interest in reading, reading literatures, poems, novels. When she stays in Kara’s apartment, the blonde reporter often find her pinned in a spot almost all day reading a book with some music in the background, but ever once in a while she enjoys watching movies or documentaries with Kara on the big flat screen.

 

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

A panicked cry pulls Kara away from her sleep abruptly, she jumps to her feet and rushes to Morgana’s side.

“Morgana, Morgana wake up!” Kara shakes the woman gently, but the woman is still moaning in pain, thrashing in bed, big beads of cold sweat rolling down her forehead.

 

“Shh, shh” Kara hugs the sobbing woman in her arms, “You’re safe, you’re okay.” She let the woman clings to her as she continues to cry. Morgana’s nights have been far than stable, there are days she slept very well, but there are days, like tonight, where she wakes up shouting, screaming, scared. Kara gently scoots more onto the bed and pulls the raventte even closer. “You’re okay.” She murmurs, one hand rubbing up and down her back slowly as she hums a Kryptonian lullaby that her family used to sing to her when she had nightmares. Her hand goes up, reaching into the raven locks and brushes out the wavy hair, she repeats the movement and the song until Morgana has stopped crying and her breathing evened.

“I’m sorry.” Morgana whispers,

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Morgana.” Kara says softly, “We all have nightmares.”

 

“Can— Will you sleep here tonight?” The ravenette asks, her cheeks flushed. “I don’t want to sleep alone…” Kara immediately gives her a warm, soft smile, she understand the feeling of wanting to have someone close after a nightmare. She remembers all the nights when she first arrived, Alex or Eliza holding her close as they tried to sooth her back to sleep again.

“Of course.” She answers softly, looking over she simply pulls both of them further onto the bed. “There we go.” She grunts softly as they settle into the centre of the bed. “Do you want to cuddle?” She asks, Morgana frowns,

“Cuddle?” The smaller woman asks,

“Yeah, kind of like we are now, but maybe in a more comfortable… Less— ‘I’m gonna have a sore neck’ position.” Kara laughs softly, Morgana immediately pulls herself up from Kara.

“Sorry.”

Kara laughs, flopping down to the bed and opens her arms. “Here. Think of me as your personal pillow. Anyway you want me.”

Morgana sits with her legs folded, cheeks slightly flushed. She notices that the blonde probably didn’t notice the inappropriateness in what she just said, so she just slowly sinks down into Kara’s hug. It takes her a few try to find the most comfortable position, with her head on Kara’s chest, an arm threw across the heroine’s waist, and a leg over Kara’s. (Although the leg part is admittedly very embarrassing, but Kara assured her it’s fine)

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks,

“I—” Morgana sighs, burying her face deeper into Kara’s pyjama,

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” The blonde assures her,

“Maybe another time.” The ravenette says in another whisper, hugging Kara tighter. The blonde sense the heaviness of the topic and decides to not push for it. She slides down further into the bed and snuggling into the pillow as her arm tightens around Morgana’s shoulder. She resumed her movements earlier, mindlessly threading her fingers through the silky black hair as she hums the Kryptonian lullabies, luring the woman in her arms asleep.

 

* * *

 

Morgana wakes up to an empty bed. When she opens her eyes to rays of bright, warm sun spilling into the bedroom, she had thought last night was a dream, but as she stretches her arm forward and her hand touches the still-warm pillow, she knew it wasn’t. She has a nightmare last night, and Kara slept up here with her, cuddled her, singing her songs until she fell asleep again. The spot next to her is still a bit warm and is very easy to tell that someone slept in that spot. Morgana cuddles into the pillow that still faintly smells like Kara’s apple shampoo with a long sigh.

Kara weighs her options as she prepares for breakfast in the Kitchen, she hears the change in Morgana’s heartbeat, she’s probably awake, but before Kara can decide on something, she hears the shuffling of her mattress and Morgana’s breathing evens out again. Scratching her head with a sigh, Kara turns back to the stove and continues to stack on her mountain of pancakes.

 

After breakfast, Kara quietly placed a note on the night stand, she chuckles a bit seeing Morgana snuggling the pillow. She couldn’t help but reaching out and tuck back a strand of loose hair on the porcelain skin.

 

She walks over to her closet and floats up to the top and picks up a box. As she shuffles around the room to get ready, Morgana wakes up again.

“Morning.” The woman in bed yawns,

“Good morning.” Kara smiles, not stopping whatever she is doing.

“Are you going to um— Work?”

“Oh no, it’s my day off today.” Kara explains, “I’ve got things to do.”

“Supergirl?”

“No… I always take a day off from everything. It’s more of a personal thing.” Kara says, packing a stack of clothings which looks oddly out of the era to Morgana into her bag. “I normally go alone but if you want to come I can take you?”

“I don’t want to impose—”

“You’re not.” Kara assures the woman, “Besides, you need to go somewhere between the DEO and my home, I know it’s risky for you to be out but RAO knows everyone needs some air and sun.”

“If only you’re positive.” Morgana says, “Is that coffee I smell?”

“Uh-huh.” Kara nods, “I made a fresh pot just in case you are still asleep when I leave, but now you’re coming as well, I can make you some breakfast if you like?”

“Can we um— Make them together?” Morgana asks sheepishly,

“Sure, a second breakfast is never unwelcome.” The blonde grins, “I’ll go get the ingredients out and you can change out of your pyjamas?” Nodding, the ravenette rolls off the bed and skips into the bathroom.

Humming a light tune, Kara takes her bag out to the living room and swings it over the couch as she walks over to the fridge. She pulls out eggs, some chopped up ingredients for an omelette and the mix she had made earlier for the pancakes. She takes out Morgana’s mug, which was unexpected when Kara took home three new mugs to ask the woman to chose, surprisingly, she picked the one covered in cute little puppies.

Unlike Lena, who likes her coffee black, Morgana likes it with a bit of full fat milk. She slides the filled mug onto the table as she turn the stove on.

 

Five minutes or so later, Morgana comes out, Dressed in a v-neck white t-shirt and a dark washed slim jeans, her curly hair just naturally falls off her shoulder, shining in the light.

“Coffee is on the table.” Kara calls out, bending her head back, eyeing the other woman all over. “You look very comfortable.”

“Thank you.” She smiles softly as she walks over the take up the mug. “I read the note you left me. It was so thoughtful, thank you.”

“Oh—” Kara blushes a bit, turning away from the woman with a small chuckle, “I left it cuz I thought you’ll wake up later.”

“Nonetheless it was sweet.” She smiles, taking another sip and puts the mug away, Morgana walks up to join Kara at the counter. “What can I help?”

“Well I already made the omelette so you can make your own pancakes?” Kara offers the bowl of mixtures with a scoop. The shorter woman takes over the mix as Kara fires up the pan and drops two tablespoon of butter in.

“So where are we going today?” Morgana asks, dropping her first scoop of mix onto the sizzling pan.

“Outside of National City, to the forest near by.” Kara says, “It’s Summer Solstice and back home, on Krypton, we had a ceremony for RAO. The dates doesn’t exactly fits but after I had access to my home’s information I managed to translate it.”

“Oh.” Morgana frowns, she turns to look at Kara. “Are you sure it’s alright for me to go with you? If this is about your home isn’t it very important to you?”

“I’m sure it’s alright.” Kara says, the shorter woman squints her eyes at Kara, making the blonde chuckle. “And the pancake is burning.” Morgana lets out a very un-princess yelp as she tries to salvage the burning pancake.

“You know,” Kara says, reaching over to grab a plate for Morgana, “For someone who’s been served all her life, you sure do enjoy doing things by yourself.”

“That is exactly why I enjoy doing this.” Morgana laughs lightly, pouring a new scoop into the pan, “It’s— Nice, doing things like these, for myself, once in a while. I’ve been the King’s Ward since a very young age, and never really got to know… Life.” She sighs, flipping the pancake over, “It may sound funny or stupid but the servants are around us all our lives and we just forgot how to… live, I suppose.” She chuckles, “Take Arthur for example, he’s the best example I can use. In battles, he always shines the most, he’s courageous, and his skills are undeniably good, in both battlefields and in the court, but he cannot get himself ready in the morning without Merlin. One time he got sick and Arthur was 2 hours late to the court.” Morgana chuckles again at the memory of a very weirdly dressed Arthur walking into court room awkwardly, nothing on him but the sword and the belt was dressed right.

“Oh no.” Kara laughs, “Now I know the deep dark shame of the great King Arthur.”

Morgana stayed quiet for a while after Kara’s comment, just making more pancakes. Right before the blonde asks what’s wrong, she asks, “Was Arthur a good King? In the history you know.”

The Super blinks before her brain turns around at the question, she scratches her head and hums lightly, “It’s more like… A Legend I suppose? The time between Arthur and now is so long to humans and I guess the words gets lost, and history turns into legends.”

“History turn legend huh?” Morgana hums softly, a mysterious, small smile plasters on her face, “That sounds quite poetic, don’t you think?”

“Huh? Yeah, it is.”

“What about me?” And the question Kara worries comes, “What does the legend say about me?”

Kara sucks her lips in as blue meets green, Morgana looks at her with such complex emotions in her eyes. There’s sincerity, but there’s also fear, worry, and the very little bit of curiosity. The blonde shakes her head a bit, knowing Morgana’s fear, she puts the plate down and smiles softly at the ravenette, “Like I said before, there are many versions of the legend.” She says, “Also we’ve been through this, it’s best you don’t know anything about the history _we_ know here, or else it may alter _your_ history.” Morgana looks away, sighing.

“You’re right.” She says.

“For what’s worth, I think you don’t need to worry about your powers.” Kara smiles, “I believe that you can eventually control it.”

“And what of the night terrors?” She whispers, her voice shaking and broken, “What happens if I return to Camelot and—” Her words stop abruptly as a sharp breath was taken, making the blonde frown.

“Morgana?”

“Not-thing.” The ravenette forces herself to say, “I’m fine.” Taking a deep breath, she turns around with a forced smile. “Let’s eat, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Kara waited a bit for them to leave the apartment, deciding that human’s stomach isn’t always prone to flying right after a meal (She learned it the hard way with Alex).

Unlike Lena, Morgana _loves_ flying. Sometimes she loves it too much it scares Kara. The ravenette loves letting go while flying, throwing her arms out as she enjoys the wind on her face and lets her raven locks run free, the picture itself is almost as beautiful as a work of art in Kara’s eyes. The way the black silk hair shines under the sun, the pinkish colour across Morgana’s pale cheeks and nose, most of all, her carefree smile. While flying, it is like Morgana doesn’t care for the rest of the world, the night terrors are behind her, so is the fact that she’s in another world.

 

They land fifteen minutes of flight outside of National City, on top of a mountain. Morgana breaks out a smile as soon as they land, the woods, the grass and the sun are all so comforting, the sound of nature for once covers the sound of cities here, and she is glad about it.

“I’ll be here.” Kara explains, pulling things out of her bag as Morgana walks around the woods, “Just don’t get lost, okay? And if you do, shout my name, I’ll hear you.” Morgana nods, deciding to give Kara some privacy as she prepares for the ceremony, and she walks away.

 

The mountain is soothing, Morgana takes her time exploring the wood. One thing she notices that is very different in these woods is that there’re little animals other than humans. She saw man-made paths, tracks of human activities, but she hasn’t seen anything bigger than a rabbit, which she also only caught the glimpse of it fleeing from her sight.

She makes it down to half way and decides that it’s too far away from Kara and too close to meeting other people, so she turns around and begins to climb back up. At one point, there’s an opening among the woods and it allows Morgana to see beyond the mountain and the roads. A vast blue is right in the open in front of them, and Morgana lets out a gasp. It must be the seas she read and heard about, walking towards the opening, the woman is completely captured by the beauty of ocean, the way it falls into the horizon and merge with the sky.

When she returns to the mountain top, Kara’s not quite done yet, so she sits under a tree and quietly observe the blonde.

The clothes she dressed in is closer to her era rather than the modern clothes. It was nothing more than a simple white robe with gold lining. Kara stands under the sun, her palms open as her head leans back and let the sun light shine upon her face directly. The chanting must be Kryptonian because Morgana cannot understand a single world. Despite that, the picture in front of her is so graceful and… Godlike. The way Kara looks, the peaceful look on her face, the firmness and infinity in that one moment is beauty beyond Morgana’s words, so she stayed quiet, letting her eyes take in the scene.

 

 

Morgana fell asleep under the tree, the warm summer breeze and the sound of Kara singing lured her into another sleep. She jerks awake when she feels a warm hand on her arm.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Kara jokes, she can’t help but laughs out a bit at the reddish sleep mark over Morgana’s face,

“The weather feels so comforting…” Morgana protests, yawning, blinking, she looks up. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, it’s just really simple, singing the praise of Rao.” Kara nods,

“I like your clothes.” The woman says, “Are those from your home?”

“Not exactly, it’s some I made with the materials I find in this world.” Kara says,“In the past, this was the only way I somehow still… Feel like they are out there— Somewhere.” The blonde sighs, sitting down next to Morgana as she explains. “But earlier this year I found out that they are alive, somewhere up there.” She points up into the bright sky. “There’s a piece of my home that survived, a piece of my culture survived, and my mother too.” She smiles softly at the memory of her mother.

“Why didn’t you stay?”

“My family.” Kara says simply, turning her head fully to look at Morgana. “I had a life on Krypton, but it was long gone, even though my mother is still alive, and I’m glad about it, it no longer feels like… Home. It’s a piece of me that I am proud of, and never wants to forget, but here on earth… I found my home, my family. The Danvers that helped raised me, Alex is an amazing sister, and J’onn… Who is like a father to me and Alex, and then there are the friends I met along the way… And there’s…” Kara sighs heavily, not being able to bring herself to Lena.

“Lena… Luthor.” Morgana says slowly,

“Yeah… Then there’s Lena…” She turns back, hugging her knees and rests her chin on one of the knees, her whole form slumped. “She’s… one of the reasons I decide to come back, even if she is mad at me, I can’t bring myself to image living somewhere without Lena.”

“I’m sorry.” Morgana says, looking down at her hands. She can’t imagine how painful it must be for Kara to have to endure her, looking exactly like Lena but is nothing like the woman she imagines from Kara’s stories. The Lena Luthor she pictured is kind hearted, brave and strong, she carries the weight of a name she is innocent of yet she never lose composure, she works hard to prove herself to the world. She can related to Lena, in a sense, they were both alone, Lena as the good Luthor and herself as the ward of the king but with magic. She understands the fear of night, and the weight of being all alone…

“What for?” She looks up and finds Kara’s soft blue eyes looking at her with such warmth and… love?

“I— I’m not Lena but… I look like her.”

“And why are you sorry about that?” Kara raises an eyebrow, “Listen, Morgana, there’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s not a fault that you look like Lena, or I look like your Kara, it doesn’t matter. You are you, and you are amazing.” She says, “I see how hard you work when you’re at the DEO with J’onn, you know? And… I don’t know how long we have until we figure out a way to get you home, I mean I hope it’s as soon as they can be, Brainy is still working on the machine and Barry is trying to contact Sara and the others, we are all trying! It’s just…” Kara sighs again, “I really like you, Morgana. You’re such an amazing soul and— Part of me wish that we can spend more than together.”

“Well… They haven’t figure out a way to help me go back, who says there is a solution?” Morgana can’t help the negative thoughts in her head, the voice whispering.

“We’ll get you home.” Kara promises, reaching over, she grabbed the ravenette’s hand. “I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it.”

 

* * *

 

They returned to Kara’s apartment afterwards, Kara ordered a ridiculous amount of Chinese takeout, and they both changed into something more comfortable, Kara wearing a loose white tee and grey sweatpants and Morgana in a black tank top with leggings.

 

They put on romcoms, threw blankets and pillows on the couch, eat take out and just relax for the rest of the day, around evening, Kara moved to grab her laptop. “I gotta work a bit.” She explains as she retakes the seat on the couch across Morgana.

The TV plays on, as the other woman observes Kara working, an urge to tell the truth just surges up inside her.

“I escaped an arranged marriage.” Morgana whispers, making the blonde next to her look up from her laptop.

“Morgana?”

“The reason I ran away from Camelot.” The raventte continues, and Kara gently puts away the computer, turning her body slightly to face the woman.

“You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, Morgana.” The Super says, slightly frowning.

“But I want too.” She says, “If I don’t tell someone it feels like… it’s eating me alive.” Kara nods, letting Morgana say things at her own pace as she gazes at the woman with those soft baby blue eyes.

The woman fidgets with her fingers, she lets out a heavy huff as she starts speaking, “I always knew that, as the Ward, there is no way for me to stay safe and unwedded as long as the council is there, and for my age, I should’ve been long married. Either to some lords or at best… or worse, Arthur,” A low chuckle, “but… Kara… She… My life isn’t all sunshine and even before Uther took me in as his ward, she’s my friend, she was the only constant existence in that mess… She’s my best friend, my safe space and I— I fell in love.” Morgana looks up, her eyes glisten with tears“I fell in love with Kara, and soon after I realised that, Uther told me that he expects me to be married soon and I just— I panicked, then I ran—” Kara’s heart clenches at the sight of Morgana looking fragile and sad, it’s a really bad timing but she can’t help but notice how beautiful Morgana looked. The buzz interrupted whatever Kara had in mind, she sighs as she picks up the DEO issued phone.

“Supergirl? We need you in south district, there’s a building fire and civilians trapped.” Alex says, “The firefighters can risk going in, the structure is too weak to hold them breaking down the doors.”

“Got it.” Kara nods, turning to the other woman, “Sorry, duty calls.” Morgana nods in understanding, “I’ll be right back.” She assures her, in a split second a blur of red and blue flashes past Morgana and the Super flies out of her window, leaving the woman alone in the apartment… With Kara’s computer and Morgana gulps, eyeing the machine.

They talked about this, everyone is very willing to share knowledges that they know, as long as it is not related to Camelot, or anything that can potentially effect the past, but she’s curious, she’s so, so curious. She wants to know so bad, about herself, and about her future.

‘Just a peak.’ She thought to herself, ‘It’s okay.’ As trembling hand reaches forward to type in the search word. _‘Morgana Le Fey.’_

 

 

Kara quickly took care of the fire and flies back to her apartment. She slides back into the apartment from the open window, huffing as she shook some of the soot off her hair.

“Gotta shower again.” She murmurs, looking up, she realised Morgana is no longer in the living room. The heartbeat coming from her room is far too fast for her liking, so Kara rushes into the bedroom, ignoring the soot and dust falling off her. She stops at the entrance, with Morgana sitting on the bed, her laptop next to the woman.

“Morgana? What —” Kara asks, staring at the woman who slowly looks up at her with those glowing emerald green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Don't worry there won't be a lot of angst : D ( I'm too soft to write proper angst ) 
> 
> There're only 7 more chapters left!
> 
> After the next chapter -- 'Museums and Long Walks', we will switch from having two chapters / world to only one as the ending nears.  
> Hang in there buddies, things are about to get tensed and secrets are about to be revealed!

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueclyde)  
> *I post my drawings there!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us on [Discord!](https://discord.gg/EKG2UdW)


End file.
